The Starlight Mage
by dragonflame771
Summary: Set after the 7 years gap. Romeo feels left out because not many fellow guild members will take him out on missions with them so he always left just to stay at the guild. One day a new member joins the guild with unique magic that everyone wants on their team, but he rejects them all and ask to make a team with Romeo. First Fan Fiction story
1. Chapter 1

The Starlight Mage

Summary: Set after the 7 years gap. Romeo feels left out because not many fellow guild members will take him out on missions with them so he always left just to stay at the guild. One day a new member joins the guild with unique magic that everyone wants on their team, but he rejects them all and ask to make a team with Romeo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail only characters that I created for the story.

Chapter 1: The New Member

Normal PoV

Romeo is seating at the table with Natsu and his team members listening to the story of their lasted adventure. Romeo even though he is enjoying the story he is sad because he would like to have adventures like these, but knows that he not strong enough to go on solo mission and no one will let him join their team. 'I wish someone will let me join their team.' Romeo thought. Lucy notices Romeo sad face "Romeo what wrong? You usually always smile when Natsu tells you story's." "It nothing Lucy, I think I caught something a few days ago and still getting over it." Romeo lied. He doesn't want them to feel bad and then ask them to join them on a mission out of pity. Wendy heard this "Why didn't you tell me Romeo? I could of heal you if you didn't feel well." "I know Wendy, but it wasn't anything serious so I didn't want to bother you with it." Romeo replied to Wendy. "It won't been a bother at all I'm always happy to help a friend." Wendy said with a smile. Romeo smiled as well hearing this. "Hey Natsu, do you think I can join your team?" Romeo asked. "Sorry Romeo not until you are stronger." 'So he thinks I weak.' "Don't worry Romeo just keep training and Natsu will let you join." Lucy said trying to cheer him up "Aye, also would you like my fish?" Happy said also trying to cheer him up. "No thanks Happy, but thank you for offering."Romeo said petting Happy.

Then they heard the guild doors open and a stranger with a cloak with his hood up came in. Everyone stop what they were doing and stared at the stranger as he walk up to Mira. "Hello can I help you with something?" asked Mira with a smile. "Yes I would like to speak to the master of this guild." asked the stranger. "He in this office, go up the stairs and it will be the first door on the left, and knock before you enter please." "Thank you." and the stranger went up stairs and everyone turned away, expect for Romeo who was curious about the stranger.

The stranger found his way to the office and knock on the door, and waited until he heard a 'Come in' through the door and enter. He enter the room and put his hood down. The master was sitting at his desk moving papers around and look up and say the stranger. "Hello I'm Makarov the master of Fairy Tail. How can I help you?" asked the Master. "I would like to join Fairy Tail please." replied the stranger. "Ok I just need to asked you a few questions first. First what is your name?" asked the Master. "My name is Sam Starlight." Sam answer. "Nice to meet you Sam and now what type of magic do you use?" "I use Star Magic and also Elemental Magic and by that I mean I can you any element I wish." The master eyes were wide, surprise at Sam answer. "Your father wouldn't be-" "Yes but I would like to keep that a secret please." Sam said cutting the master off. "Of course I understand wanting to keep that a secret." "Thank you." Sam said with a smile. "That will be all, you may now join the guild just go down and talk to Mira about getting a the guild stamp. I will be announcing that you join the guild shorty, I just giving you a few minutes to get your stamp safely." Master said laughing knowing what will happen after he announces him, and with that Sam left the office.

Mira already knowing what to expect waited for Sam at the bottom of the stairs with the stamp ready to go. Mira spotted Sam and asked "So where do you want the stamp and what color?" Sam thought about it for a few seconds and said "Right shoulder and Red." Sam remove his cloak and everyone could see what he look like. He was average height maybe a bit taller and middle length blonde hair and and had silver eyes. And he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and simple blue jeans. Mira then moved and put the stamp onto Sam shoulder. No more then three second later the Master appear and yelled "OK YOU BRATS WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER JOINING US TODAY. HIS NAME IS SAM STARLIGHT, SO GET TO KNOW HIM AND TREAT HIM LIKE FAMILY AND WITH THAT SAID LETS PARTY!" The guild cheered and a party started.

Guild member got up and greeted Sam and welcome him to the guild and quickly got to know peoples names and a few things about them. Cana challenge him to a drinking contest, which Sam decline. Then Natsu got up curious wanting know how strong the new member is and went to Sam. "Hi my name is Natsu and welcome, so you look strong, do you want to fight?" Everyone sweat drop. "Natsu he only been in the guild for a minute and you are challenging him to a fight." Mira said with a annoyed tone. "It alright I don't mind I accept your challenge and lets make it more fun, everyone else that wants to fight me go ahead I'll fight you all at once." said Sam to the rest of the guild. "I'm in" said Gray, "Sure why not" said Erza with a simple smile looking forward to the challenge, and soon more people join in, "Cana if you beat the new guy I buy you drinks for a week." Macao said "Your on" Cana said without thinking about it. Elfman also got up "This fight going to be Manly." Three minutes later they were outside in an arena and on one side it was Sam and on the other it was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, Pantherlily, and even Romeo because he has curious about how strong Sam was and to prove his strength. And other were making bets, everyone except Master, Mira, and Wendy bet against Sam. The Master was smirking knowing Sam will most likely win, while Mira and Wendy wanted to be nice to the new member.

"Everyone ready and let the fight begin." the Master said. "You guys can make the first move." Sam said. "Thank you." replied Erza. Then they all attack at once. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" "Ice Make: Cannon" "Re-quip: Heaven Wheel" and summon 10 swords "Dance my blades" "Roar of the Iron Dragon" "Card Magic: Explosion" "Water Shot" "Transform: Deer, Nature Blast" "Arms Transform" and Elfman threw a huge boulder, Pantherlily made his sword grow and threw the sword at Sam and Romeo shouted "Flame Burst". All aim perfectly at Sam, but he didn't move and didn't even look scared. "Starlight Barrier" and a silver light barrier went around Sam at the last second and all the attacks hit the barrier. When the smoke clear Sam didn't even have a scratch on him. Everyone jaws drop. "My turn" and Sam run toward them and before they could protect themselves Sam punch Natsu in the face and Natsu went flying back into the wall and was unconscious. Then Gajeel turn his arm into a sword and charge at Sam from behind and without even looking Sam did a back flip in the air dodging the attack and landed right behind him and then kick him in the back. Gajeel flew out of the arena. To say everyone was shocked would be a understatement, two Dragonslayers were defeated each with one hit. Sam quickly knock Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, and Pantherlily out with one hit without magic. Now only Gray, Erza and Romeo were left. Sam charge at Gray, but Gray acted quick "Ice Make: Floor" and the ground was covered in ice, Sam jump into the air and Gray shouted "Ice Make: Lance" and lances shot a Sam. Sam twisting his body in the air dodging all the ice lances and landed a kick Gray in the chest and knocking him out. Erza who was in her Flight Armor and charged at Sam attacking with two swords. Sam dodge each one with little effort then punch Erza in the chest when he had an opening, but before Erza hit the wall she Re-Quip into a heavy armor that took most of the impact, but Erza was still knock unconscious.

Now it was only between Sam and Romeo, and Romeo was scared because he knew that he didn't stand a chance. "Come on Romeo never give up, you have to fight through your fear." Sam said to Romeo with a smile. Romeo nodded then charge at Sam and attack with his fist. Sam dodge each one but made no move to attack Romeo. "Feel free to use magic." Sam said and Romeo uses his magic to encase his fist in purple fire and attack once against. They kept at it for ten minute and Romeo was getting tired, but Sam looked just fine. Romeo then thought 'If I'm going to land a hit I need to stop him'. "Flame Net" and shot a flaming net at Sam, but Sam jump to dodge it. "Flame Whip" and a flaming whip went toward Sam 'I got him their is no way he can dodge this in mid air' Romeo thought. "Not bad for a quick plan but it's not going to work." Sam said while turning his body in mid air and grab onto the whip and pull. Romeo was sent flying toward Sam and he panic thinking Sam was going to punch him. Romeo put all of his magical energy into the a spell and Romeo shouted "Flame Shot" and a huge fireball shot out of his hand and flew toward Sam while the force push Romeo back toward the ground. Sam ready himself and then deflect it into the air, Romeo eyes went wide 'No I put everything into that attack' he thought and because he drain his magical energy he started to black out but felt someone catch him before everything went black.

"The winner is Sam!" shouted the Master, but everyone was still in shock on how Sam defeated them all with so little effort and why he didn't finish Romeo off like the rest of them but they let it slide. Wendy ran up to Sam who caught Romeo "Do you need to be healed Sam, and how is Romeo?" "I'm fine and Romeo just used up all his magical energy he'll be fine with a little rest." Sam told Wendy. "Ok I'll go heal the other then." "It ok Wendy I'll heal them." Wendy was shock "You can heal as well?" Sam laughed and nodded and held his right hand up and then magic circles appear under everyone that was hurt and the circles began to glow and slowly they began to heal. When Sam was done, Erza because she was the least injury woke up, while the others were still unconscious. "They will be fine after some rest." Everyone gave a sigh of relief, then Wendy remember something. "Sam we only have eight beds at the infirmary right now since last week a fight broke out between Natsu and Gray and destroyed over half the infirmary" The whole guild sweat dropped remembering the fight. "Take them to the infirmary and I'll take care of Romeo since he just used up his magical energy." Sam said and pick up Romeo and carried him inside the guild, while everyone was giving their money to Master, Mira, and Wendy and carried the others inside and Lucy help Erza into the guild since she was still a little lightheaded.

Sam found a booth and sat other there and laid Romeo down and had Romeo head resting in Sam's lap. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla decide to join them at the booth. "So how is Romeo doing?" Lucy asked worried about him. "Fine after some rest he should be fine." Mira came over to us and asked "Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" "Can I get a glass of milk and a glass of water for Romeo?" Sam asked. "Sure what about you guys?" "Cake please!" Ezra said. "Strawberry Milkshake." Lucy said. "Glass of milk." Wendy said. "FISH!" said Happy. "Nothing for me thank you." Carla added. "Ok coming right up." and with that Mira walk away. "So Sam how old are you?" asked Lucy. "I'm 16." "WHAT!" they shouted and the whole guild went quiet. "Your only two years older then Romeo and Wendy and took down some of the strongest members of the guild." Erza said. "I guess so." Sam said and laughed. Mira walked back over with our stuff. "Here you go and Sam you one of our youngest members and one of the most powerful." She hand me my glass of milk and Wendy's' as well and put the glass of water on the table, gave Erza a piece of Strawberry Cake, Lucy her milkshake and a fish for Happy. "Enjoy." "Thank you." we all said at the same time. Sam grab the glass of water and put it in front of him. "I thought the water was for Romeo." Wendy said a bit confuse. "It is, just watch." and Sam put his hand over the glass of water and a spell circle appear under it and the water gave a soft glow, then stop. Sam grab the glass of water and with his other hand lifted Romeo head up a bit and put it to his lips and slowly poured the water into his mouth. When Romeo finish drinking it Sam lower Romeo head back into his lap. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla look at Sam with confused stares. "What did you do to the water?" Wendy asked. "I enchanted the water to help Romeo recover his magical energy." Sam said with a smile. "That amazing!" Lucy said, while Erza, Wendy, and Carla just nodded in agreement, while Happy was only caring about the fish in front of him right now.

"Wendy does the guild have medical herbs?" Sam asked. "Yes." Wendy answered a bit curious. Sam grab a napkin and pulled out a pen and wrote a quick list and gave it to Wendy. "Can you get me these herbs and the supplies." Wendy look over the list and nodded and ran off and came back with the herbs and supplies. Sam took them and gridded the herbs together into a powder then added a little bit of water and mix it until it was a paste. "This should do." "Sam what does the paste do?" Wendy asked. "It helps the body heal faster and also helps the body regain it's magical energy faster, all you do is take very little and rub it onto their forehead and then a little on any cuts and bruises the person may have." "That amazing I'll go give some to the others." Wendy said excited. "Ok but lets put some on Romeo and Erza first." Wendy nodded and Sam put a little on his finger and rub in onto Romeo forehead, while Wendy did the same for Erza. Once done Wendy grab the paste and run to the infirmary to give some to the others, and run back.

They talk for about a hour while everyone in the guild was still partying, Wendy asked if Sam would teach her to do the enchantment and Sam agreed. Some of the members in the infirmary started waking up, congratulating Sam on his win, except Cana who was upset about losing a week of free beer, and joined the party. A fight happen every now and then but Erza would break it up with a glare and Sam would laugh at that. "Why is everyone scared of Erza?" Sam asked laughing. "Because she can defeat almost all of the members easily." a random guild member said with fear in his voice. "I guess I'm one of the almost." Sam said grinning. Erza turn her death glare to Sam and said "You got lucky." Everyone froze and look at Erza giving Sam her famous death glare and felt sorry for him, but then Sam burst of laughing and everyone was shock. "My mother death glare was much scarier." Sam said laughing. Erza somewhat shock that her death glare didn't work, but didn't miss that the 'was' in that sentence. Right before Erza could ask Romeo woke up. "How you feeling Romeo?" Sam asked looking at Romeo who was still laying in his lap. "Fine, just a bit sleepy is all." Romeo said sitting up. Romeo then rested is head on Sam shoulder knowing already that Sam wouldn't mind and was still a bit tired. Sam look at Romeo and smiled and turn to Erza "Go ahead and ask your question Erza." Erza was a bit surprise that Sam knew that she wanted to a question. "Ok what do you mean by 'was'?" Sam then look sad and sigh a bit "She died eight years old when my village was destroy I'm the only survivor." Sam said looking down not wanting the others to see the pain in his eyes. Erza felt guilty for asking the question not knowing the answer was worst then she thought. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask." Erza said with guilt her voice. "It's ok you couldn't have know." Lucy thinking quickly to change the subject "So what kind of magic do you use Sam you only use one spell during the whole fight." "Yeah I'm curious Sam can you tell us!" Romeo said with excitement in his voice. "Ok but can you guys keep a secret." They all nodded. "First the none secret one is Star Magic which the spell I use was Star magic, and the one you have to keep secret is that I can use Elemental Magic which means I can use any element." "That amazing so Sam can you teach me Fire Magic please." Romeo ask almost begging. "And can you teach me some Wind Magic as well." Wendy added. "Of course as long as you guys keep it a secret I'll teach you." Both of them could burst with excitement. "Wait quick question isn't Star Magic for Celestial Spirit Mages?" Lucy asked. "Well that Celestial Star Magic that come from the spirits of the stars, while mine is from the stars themselves, not the spirit that are supported by them." Sam answered. "So can you use Urano Metria, which I was told was the most powerful Star Magic." Lucy asked. "I can use that spell, but it not the most powerful Star Magic, it is the most powerful for Celestial Star Magic tho." Sam answered.

Then Natsu and Gray who are the last two to wake up walk over to us. "Hey guys whats up?" Natsu ask. "Not much just getting to know Sam better." Lucy said. "Cool and Sam would you mind joining our team we would love to have someone like you on it." Hearing his made Romeo sad because Natsu wouldn't let him join, but invited Sam without a second thought. "Why should he join your team he should ours." Gajeel said. "Well he could join Thunder God Tribe as well, he would fit in perfectly after kicking your butt Natsu." said Laxus smirking. "No way he should ours it's Manly." said Elfman. Three seconds later a fight broke out on whose team Sam should join while Sam, Romeo, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy, plus the exceeds watch from the sidelines and sweat dropped. "I hope they know it's my choice right?" Sam said. "I think they lose all logically thinking when they got into the fight." Lucy said. "Agreed." we all said. "So who team are you going to be joining Sam?" Romeo ask curious. "I already decide who I would be joining during the fight." "Really which?" Wendy ask. Sam grinned and turn to Romeo. "Hey Romeo how do you feel making a new team with me?" Sam said with a smile. Romeo at first froze then a huge grin appear on his face and gave Sam a huge hug. "I WOULD LOVE TO!" Romeo shouted with excitement thinking 'my wish finally came true.' "Erza, Lucy, and Wendy would you guys like to join as part-time members and join us on mission when you guys have free time, since I know you guys are part of team Natsu." "Sure sound like fun." Wendy said. "I could use a break from Natsu and Gray fights every now and then and always destroying stuff." Lucy said. "Why not like Wendy said it could be fun." Erza said. "Well now that we got that figure out do you mind if I do the honor of stopping them and do you mind if I use force. Sam said. "Of course and feel free to use force, your part of the guild now." Erza said with a smile ready to watch the show. Sam turn around smirking and shouted "Meteor Shower" and a huge spell circle appear on the roof and then it was raining light and everyone that got hit crash into the ground. When it stop they all look at Sam knowing it was him and ask "What was that for?"

"That was to get you guys to stop and listen, but if you going to keep talking I can cast it again but double the power. The whole guild gulped, while Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo were laughing. "So me and Romeo are making our own team and Erza, Lucy and Wendy are joining as part-time members while still staying in their own team. And this is FINAL so no complaining or I'll use a much more powerful spells UNDERSTAND!" giving them all a death glare. "YES!" They all shouted back. Most of the guild members are scared now that they have a member that can be like another Erza and is not affected but Erza death glares.

That it for this chapter I hope you guys like it. Also feel free to give me some ideas for stuff to happen in the future, I want to keep this story going as long as I can. I'll try to make longer chapters in the future and add more details. Also please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Mission

It been a few hours since Sam announced that he and Romeo are making there own team and the party for Sam joining is still going on in full force and everyone beside Sam, Romeo, Wendy since they are still minors, and Lucy and Erza plus the exceeds are drunk. They decided to sit in the corner booth away from everyone to avoid the spells flying in random directions. "How long do these parties last?" Sam asked. "Usually about a day maybe two." Lucy said with a sigh. "Do they party like this whenever they can?" Sam asked. "Yep." Lucy answered. "Well do you want me to knock them out with a spell?" Sam asked. "No let them have their fun, it's not like we can get really hard when they are like this." Erza said confidently. Two seconds later an ice arrow that on fire hits the bench between Sam and Romeo. Erza got up calmly and said "I'll be back in a minute." and left with a demonic aura surrounding her. Knowing that it was about to get real ugly Sam covered Romeo eyes, while Lucy covered Wendy eyes. All they could only hear the screams of pure terror and people crashing into things and other people, and heard "How dare you make me look bad to my new friend. YOU WILL PAY!" then it was dead silent. When Erza came back Sam and Lucy took their hands off Romeo and Wendy eyes. "Sorry about that." Erza said like nothing ever happen. "No problem, well since it looks like Natsu and Gray are going to be out of it for a few days how about we all go a simple mission tomorrow." Sam suggested seeing that Natsu was stuck in a wall and Gray head was stuck in the ceiling. They all nodded in agreement. "Oh Sam do you have a place to stay tonight?" Lucy asked. "No I was planning on camping out in the woods until I earn some jewels to get a place." Sam replied simply. "What I will not let my new friend sleep in the woods by himself." Erza said with determination. "It's fine Erza I been living in the woods for years by myself." "Still you shall stay at one of our places for tonight." Erza said or more like order. "Ok who should I stay with?" "Well both me and Erza live in the girls dorm so that out, so either with Lucy or Romeo." Wendy said. "I don't mind but Natsu may break into my apartment drunk." Lucy said with a annoyed tone at the end. "Well my dad still here drunk and no idea when he will come home, but I don't not suggest my place, since he may attack you thinking you broke in." "I guess I'll stay at Lucys' for tonight." Sam said. "So what time should we meet up here to pick the mission?" "How about 10 in morning?" Lucy suggested. They nodded in agreement.

They headed out of the guild that full of drunk mages that some how recovered from Erza assault and were fighting again and separated, Erza,Wendy, and Carla went to the dorms, Romeo went to his place, and Sam and Lucy went to Lucy's apartment. Erza and Wendy were talking about what kind of missions would be best, Lucy was telling Sam the story of The Tower of Heaven, and Romeo was just smiling thinking about how he part of a team and one that ask him to be a part of. 'I'm happy that Sam join the guild or this wouldn't have happen, and now he also going to train me in Fire Magic.'

The next day Sam and Lucy arrived at the guild around eight thirty in the morning with their stuff ready for a mission and saw that half the guild was pass out drunk on the floor and only Mira was awake at the bar. "Morning Mira." Lucy said. "Good morning you two are here early considering the party lasted all night." "Well we left early because we are going on a mission today." Sam said. "You did the right thing, or you would be like them right now." Mira pointed to the pass out members on the ground. "So can I get you guys anything?" "Sure can I have blueberry pancakes with a glass of milk?" Sam ask. "Of course how many do you want?" "Three will be fine thank you." "And you Lucy?" "I'll just have my usually thanks." Mira disappear for a minute then came out with their orders. The two ate slowly while talking about random things, the next to arrive was Romeo ready to go. "Hey Romeo!" Sam said with a smile. "Hey Sam, Hey Lucy where are Erza, Wendy, and Carla?" "There not here yet come join us and get something to eat we still have an hour before we plan to get a mission." Romeo join them and order something to eat while waiting for the others to show up. About half an hour later Erza, Wendy, and Carla show up ready to go, but they got something to eat first. "So what mission should we go on?" Romeo asked. "Lets have a look." Sam replied getting up and look at the request board. He look at the different request, but notice that three of them were really close together distance wise. 'Lets see defeat three monsters in the mountains that gives 600,000 jewels, this one is to defeat a group of bandits that have magical weapons for 700,000 jewels, and go into a forest full of dangerous animals and collect herbs and part of animals like horns and claws for 500,000 jewels. So together that 1.8 million jewels and these missions are in within walking distance from each other.' Sam grab the three job request and walk over to the team. "Lets do these three they are close together and we can finish them all in a few days." Everyone look them over and nodded in agreement. "Mira we going on these three missions." Lucy said. "Sure but be careful it Sam first mission and Romeo and Wendy don't have must experience." "Don't worry me and Lucy will take care of them" Erza said confidently and with that they headed to the train station.

They payed for their train tickets and boarded the train. "We should be at the first town in about five hours." Erza said. They found a place to sit. Lucy, Erza, and Wendy with Carla sitting in Wendy's lap sat on one side, while Sam and Romeo sat on the other side facing them. "So Romeo and Wendy lets start with your training." Sam said and grab three books from his backpack. He handed one to Romeo, "Wendy which do you want to learn first Wind Magic or Enchantments?" "I would like to learn Wind Magic to protect myself and others better." and Sam handed her a book and put the other away. Romeo look at the book and title read '_Different Kinds of Fire Magic and about them._' "I thought you were going to teach us the magic not make us read about them." "Well first you need to understand what you are going to learn, you have to understand Fire Magic if you wish to truly control it." "What do you mean?" Both Wendy and Romeo ask. "For example lets put a sword in a hands of a common person, it will just be sharp piece a metal that they swing around. But if you put the sword in the hands of a master who understands the sword they can control it full power." Erza nodded in agreement. A second later both Romeo and Wendy were reading their books focusing on remembering everything they can.

The Team arrive at the destination and went to the mayors house. Once they arrive they knock on the door. A few seconds later someone answer "How can I help you?" "We are Fairy Tail mages that accept the job request." Erza said. "Of course follow me to the mayors office." They follow the man until they were in a office with a huge bookshelf at the back wall with a desk in front of it. "The mayor will be here shorty." A minute went by then a man enter the room and went up to the group. "Hello I'm the mayor of this town and thank you accepting the job quest." "No problem so where can we find these three monsters you want us to get rid of." Sam asked. "If you follow the road that leads into the mountain you will see a huge cave, that is where they live." "Alright lets head out and take care of them." Erza said. They left the mayors house and head out to the mountains.

After for walking for about twenty minutes they see the cave. "I wonder how big these monsters are?" Romeo asked. "No idea so how should be split up to take care of these monsters?" Sam asked. "How about I take one, Sam you take one, then Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla take the last one?" Erza suggested. "Sure why not." Sam said. They walk toward the cave then Erza and Sam stopped. "They're behind us." They shouted. They turn around and see three huge monster all caring heave weapons ready to attack. "Erza you get the left one, I'll get the right one and you guys take the middle one." Sam said."Got it." they shouted and charge.

"Re-quip: Heaven Wheel" Erza shouted and changed armor and attacked, using the force of the attack she pushed the left one away from the other two. Sam ran and punch the right one and the force push it away and even knock it down. "Open Gate of the Lion: Leo" Lucy said and Loke appeared ready for battle. "Hello Lucy ready to defeat this monster with the power of our love?" Loke asked. "Cut it out Loke, now are you going to help us?" Lucy asked annoyed. "Of course anything for you Lucy." and they charge into battle. After a minute Erza finished her fight with little effort "They may be big, but they have no skill, what a disappointment." she said to herself. She went over to see how Sam fight was going. Sam was bored so he just dodging the attacks in hopes to make things more interesting, but so far no luck. "Sam what taking you so long?" Erza demanded. "Well defeating this monster to fast would be boring and I wanted to see if they could put up a good fight." Sam said jumping into the air and landing a kick on top of the monster head knocking it out instantly. "But they can't which is unfortunate, I didn't even have use magic." Both decided to see how the others fight was going and they arrived just in time to see them finishing things up. Lucy had her whip around one of it legs, while Romeo had his Flame Whip around the other leg. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" with that a huge gust shot out of Wendy and Loke used it to boost his speed to increase his power and punch it in the face knocking it over and also out. "Nice job finishing that up." Sam said. "Wait you guys are already done?" Romeo asked. "Yea we finish awhile ago." Sam replied. "How strong are you?" Lucy asked. "Strong I guess, well lets go collect our reward and head to the next town." They quickly got the reward and started walking to the next town.

"We should be there by nightfall, but if not we can just camp out." Sam said. After a few hours of walking they decided to take a break. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Romeo said with others nodding in agreement. "Sure I'll go get something, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sam said running off into the forest. "Can he get something that fast for all of us?" Wendy ask. "Remember he lived alone in the woods for years so he knows what to do." Erza said. Five minutes later Sam came back with two huge fish. "How did you catch those two and carry them back so fast?" Lucy asked. "Years of practice." and with that Sam threw both fish into the air and then with Fire Magic he shot fire to cook the fish and catch them when they fell. "Ok lets eat!" Sam said with a grin. They were going to ask Sam how but they knew they answer would be 'Years of practice' so they just ate the fish without question. When they finished, they noticed that the sun was setting "I guess we are camping tonight." Sam said. "Looks like it." Lucy said with a sigh not wanting to camp out. Lucy summoned Virgo to help and in a few minutes three tents were set up in a circle around a camp fire, the first tent was for Wendy and Carla, the second tent was for Erza and Lucy, and the last one was for Sam and Romeo. They all said good night to each other and went into their tents. Everyone fell asleep quickly except for Sam who was looking at the stars and Romeo who was in deep thought. "Hey Sam can I ask you something?" Romeo asked turning his head toward Sam who was look at the stars through the tent. Sam turn his head toward Romeo "Sure, what on your mind?" "Well why did you want to form a team with me, I'm one of the weakest members in the guild and you had the strongest teams fighting for you to join them." "When we fought I could sense that you felt alone, and I know that feeling all to well, I decided to form a team with you so neither of us will have to feel alone anymore." Sam said with a smile. "But also when we fought and you put everything into that last attack, for a second I sense something within you." "What was it you sense?" Romeo asked curious. "I'm not sure, most likely we won't know until the time is right." Romeo nodded "Hey, since we are on the same team can we be like brothers or something." Romeo blushed a little because it felt weird to say it out load. Sam started to laugh at this "Sure I would like to have a brother, but aren't you and Natsu like brothers? I don't want to get in the way of that." "Maybe but he usually gone on missions or always hanging out with his team so we don't get to hang out a lot. Also he always turns me down when I ask him if I can join his team and sometimes he even tell me I'm to weak." Romeo said looking depress. Sam sees this put his hand on Romeo shoulder to confront him. "Get some sleep Romeo we have a long day tomorrow." "Alright goodnight brother." Romeo said with a smile and fell asleep, with Sam quickly following.

Morning came quickly and soon everyone was up and the camp was pack up and they were heading out. They reach the town around noon and went to a cafe to get something to eat before going to see the client. They arrive at the client house and quickly got the information about the bandits that they needed. They left and head toward the bandits base. "So what is the plan?" Wendy ask. "If you don't mind I would like to handle this by myself?" Sam asked. "Are you sure they have about 50 guys each with his own magical weapon?" Erza added. "Yea." "Alright then." When they saw the camp Sam went to the camp, while everyone else went to the cliff to watch. Sam waited until he saw that the others were in place and went to the camp "HEY ANYONE HERE?" he shouted, in a minutes Sam was surrounded by all of them. "You made a mistake coming here as you can see you are out number and each and everyone of us has a magical weapons." a bandit said. Sam smiled "Ok well I would like to take my time, but I have somewhere else I need to be so I'm going to make this quick." Sam jump back out of the group "Starlight Barrier" and a barrier surround the bandits. They try to break it, but no luck. "Now to finish this 'Starsurge'" a huge spell circle appear above the bandits in the barrier and the next second it shot a huge beam of light hit all the bandits at once. When the smoke clear the barrier vanish and all of the bandits were on the ground wounded and some were out cold. A minute later the rest of the team showed up. "That was amazing Sam." Romeo said. "Yes, but maybe next time you should hold back." Erza said. "What do you mean I was holding back." Sam said. "That was holding back I don't think any of them will be able to stand for a month." Lucy said. "Well lets get the tied up and let the client know that their bandit problem is no more." Sam said with a grin.

They finish up and collect the reward and headed to the next town which was only a hour walk to get to. They were able to get the last job done before nightfall and went to get rooms at a inn. "What do you mean you only have two rooms open." Lucy said annoyed. They lady at the counter replied "I'm sorry, but it is late and most rooms are already taken by this time, the rooms are one with two beds and one with one bed, but they are combined room which means they have a door that connect to each other." "I guess we have no choice we'll take them." Lucy said. They head to the rooms and enter and put their stuff down. "So how should we do this?" Wendy ask. "The girls will get the one with two beds in the room and the guys will get the one with one bed in the room." Lucy said. Sam and Romeo nodded and took their stuff to the next room and came back. "What time should we leave tomorrow?" Sam ask. "Lets leave around nine in the morning." Erza said and we all agreed. "So who is sharing with who?" Wendy ask. "Well Sam and Romeo because they the only guys so that simple, so Wendy do you want to share with me?" Lucy ask. "Sure." Wendy answered with a smile. "Romeo you can take the bed I can sleep on the floor." Sam said. "No we are brothers now and brothers can share." Romeo said with a goofy grin. "Wait when did you two become brothers?" Lucy asked confused. "Last night." They both answer at the same time with a smile. "Sam can I be your sister then?" Wendy ask shyly. "Of course you can Wendy." Sam replied with a smile patting Wendy's shoulder. Wendy look up at Sam really happy. "Romeo you have a sister now as well." Sam said looking at Romeo who was smiling. Erza and Lucy were watching with smiles on there faces, happy that Sam is truly becoming family since they think of Wendy as a younger sister. With that they all went to said their good nights and head to bed.

The next morning everyone woke up around eight and took turns taking a shower and got ready to go. At eight forty they were all ready and head to the train station. They payed for their tickets and boarded the train. Once they found their seats Romeo and Wendy went back to reading their books and were close to being done. "So what do you think the guild is doing right now." Sam asked. "Fighting each other most likely." Lucy said. "Sam I'm done." Wendy said handing the book back to me. "Same here." Romeo also handing the book back. "Did you two understand the element you want to learn." Both nodded. "Ok I'll teach you the magic itself once we get back to the guild." Sam said. "Also Romeo I'll teach you how to use one of the most powerful Fire Magic which is Lava." Romeo eyes were fulled with excitement. "Isn't that dangerous." Lucy said a bit nervous thinking about it. "Only if you cannot control it." A few hours later they arrive and went to the guild.

Outside the door they could here that their was a fight going on and they all sweat drop. Then we burst through the doors and shouted "We're back." Everyone stop for a second to say "Welcome back." then continue fighting. Then a fire ball shot pass Erza head and she got pissed. "STOP FIGHTING NOW!" and everyone froze "That better." then they all walk up to the bar and sat down on the stools. "So how were the missions?" Mira ask curious. "Good." Sam said. "Yea Sam is amazing, he took down a monster with one hit, 50 bandits with one spell, and somehow scared all the dangerous animals away with a stare." Romeo said. Natsu hearing this got curious and come over. "Is that true Sam?" "Well the monster yes, the bandits it was technically was two spells, one to stop them from running away and then the spell that took them out, and the animal one, well when you live in the outdoors alone for years you learn some things." "Well then want to fight again?" Natsu asked. Everyone their sweat drop thinking 'Really'. "Not right now Natsu." Sam said. Natsu wouldn't take no for a answer and lit his fist on fire and try to punch Sam, but Sam fell back and did a hand stand to dodge, then spin around and kicked Natsu right in the head and send him flying through the guild wall. After a few minutes they were having a normal conversation and they sent Lisanna and Gray to find Natsu.

The Master came out to see how the guild was doing and notice the hole in the wall. "WHO MADE THE HOLE IN THE WALL YOU BRATS." Most of the guild members pointed to Sam who then said. "Technically Natsu made the hole." "Master I'll tell you what happen." said Mira with a cheerful voice and went upstairs to tell the Master what happen. "So Sam have you found a place to live yet?" Lucy asked trying break the silence. "Not yet I'm going to look to find a simple house near the forest." "I know a few places you can look at, I can take you to them." Lucy offered. "Yeah I know a couple places too." Romeo said. "Well lets go." Sam said walking out of guild with Lucy, Romeo, and Wendy following. Erza staying because she want to talk to the master.

They walk around looking at places that near the forest, but most are already taken or just doesn't look good at all. They were heading to one of the last places, when they finally got to it Sam look at it and it look almost perfect for him. They went inside and it had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two spare rooms, and then backyard goes right to the forest. "I'm going to see what around in the forest." They nodded and looked around and a few minutes later Sam came out with a huge grin "There a clearing not far next to a lake it perfect place for relaxing and training, this place is perfect." "Ok lets see how much it cost." They went to where the price would be and it cost 900,000 jewels. "I'm 300,000 jewels short." Sam said sad. "We can give you part of our reward." Wendy said. "I can't do that, you guys earn it." "Well giving you the jewels needed to buy a house to keep you off the streets, is something we will do, and you have no choice you are taking the jewels." Lucy said and the three of them took out 100,000 jewels and give it to Sam. Sam sigh in defeat and took the jewels. They all ran to the office that selling the house and in five minutes Sam is now the owner of a house and they went out to celebrate.

Back at the guild Erza waiting for Mira to finish talking to the Master. Erza notice Mira walking down the stairs, Erza got up and went upstairs to the Master office and knocked and enter. "How is our newest member doing Erza." the Master ask curious. "He is doing fine, his strength is amazing and he has used little magic during the missions, so he could be far more powerful then he appears to be." Erza answer. "Yes I know he is." He said with a smile. Erza confused "What do you know Master." "I'm sorry Erza but if I tell you your view of Sam will change and I already promise Sam that I won't tell anyone." "I understand Master, also I say Sam should be part of the S-Class exams that happening in a few months." Erza stated. "Yes I agree, but some of the other guild member may get upset that someone so new got in instead of them." "Yes some will, but they will get over it, Fairy Tail mages cannot stay upset at another member for long." The Master nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Begins

"Mira do you know where Sam is I would like to talk to him." the Master asked. "Yes he went on a mission with Romeo yesterday because he low on jewels since he just bought a house. They should be back tomorrow." Mira replied while cleaning glasses at the bar. "When he comes back can you tell him to come talk to me?" "Sure, but did Sam do something wrong?" Mira said concerned. "No in fact I going to tell him he going to be a part of the S-Class exams in eight months." Mira was shock. "He hasn't been in the guild that long and he already going to be taking the exam." "Yes, well Erza suggested it." "Ok Master, well do you need anything else?" Master nodded and went back upstairs.

Team Natsu is sitting at the table talking about what mission to go on. "We should go on this on it looks like a lot of fun." Natsu said pointing to the request paper that ask for help to defeat a dark guild. "I'm down for it." Gray said. "Ok then we leave tomorrow than." Natsu said excited. "Natsu I'm going to pass on the mission, Sam coming back tomorrow and he going to help me with train." Wendy said nervously not wanting to upset her teammates. "No problem Wendy, I know you really want to become stronger." Lucy said smiling at her. The rest of the team just nodded in agreement smiling at her as well. "Well come to the guild before you leave so I can see you off then." "Sure thing Wendy." Natsu said.

The next day. Team Natsu are at the guild getting ready to go when the guild door open and the sound of laughter follow. Everyone looks and see Sam and Romeo entering the guild laughing. They calm down and walk over to Mira. "So how was the mission?" Mira ask them curiously. Sam and Romeo look at each other and burst out laughing again "What is so funny?" Mira ask with half the guild wanting to know as well including Team Natsu. "Well remember our mission was to recover something that was stolen right, well it turns out the thief was dumb enough ti hang it on his wall so we found it easy. Right after we broke in and grab it the guy come out of the other room and yelled at us, then Romeo accidentally lit the guys house on fire. The guys was running around like crazy trying to put out the fire, while yelling 'Look at what you stupid brats did.' and then trip and fell back and landed on the fire and his butt caught on fire, then.." Sam couldn't keep going he was laughing to hard and Romeo was rolling on the ground laughing as well. Everyone was laughing as well wishing they could have seen it. Mira calm down a bit "Sam the Master wants to talk to you." "Ok I'll head up their then." With that Sam went upstairs while everyone was asking Romeo to finish the story.

Sam knocked on the Master door and enter. "You wanted to speak to me Master." "Yes, and quick question why is everyone laughing?" Sam started laughing again, but quickly calm down. "Story of our last mission, I'll tell you later." "Ok then, well what I wanted to tell you is that you will be taking the S-Class exams in eight months." Mater said with a bright smile. "What I been in the guild for about a week are you sure." "Yes it was Erza that suggested it to me and I agreed, but you can't tell anyone this." "Understood Master I'll going to be training Romeo and Wendy since we are part of a team, so I get some training done as well." Master was shock. "Your part of a team?" "I guess no one told you me and Romeo form a team and Wendy, Lucy, and Erza agreed to be part-time members to do missions with us." after hearing that the Master look pleased. "That is all I want to talk to you about." With that Sam left.

Sam look over the railing and see that Romeo finish telling the story and almost everyone was on the ground laughing with tears in their eyes. "So Romeo, Wendy ready to start training?" Both of them look up and nodded with excitement. "Erza and Lucy feel free to stop by and join us and Erza one more things thanks." Erza smiled understanding why. "No problem well we are off on a mission Sam see you guys later." "Later." Sam said waving. Sam went downstairs to join everyone else. "Well lets go we got a lot of stuff to do." And with that Sam, Romeo, and Wendy left.

The three of them arrived at the training ground. "So what are we going to do first?" Romeo asked excited. "Well first I need to see what you guys can do so first, so you are going to try to hit me." "What?" both Romeo and Wendy ask. "Well this is also to show you two one of the things I will be teaching to you as well, so you are free to use magic as well." With that Sam grab a piece of cloth from his pocket and blindfolded himself. "Why are you blinding yourself?" Wendy ask. "You are going to have to learn to use all your other senses." Sam answered. "Ok you two may begin." With that Romeo charge at Sam throwing punches at him, but Sam is dodging them all. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" Wendy shouted and the roar was fired at Sam, but Sam dodge that as well. "How are you doing that?" Romeo asked. "I learn to sense everything so I see all of your attacks the second you launch it without my eyes." "Really how many fingers am I holding up." "You are holding up 2 fingers." "You got to teach me that." Romeo said. "I will but who said you two could stop." Both of them charge at Sam trying to land a hit but he keep dodging. After doing this for about a hour Sam told them to stop and rest a bit. "Ok you two are going to training to increase you Speed, Strength, and Stamina, as well as what I just showed you first." Both of them nodded. "Ok so break over now we are going to run, no stopping you two." And they started running. After about three hours of running they stop, Romeo and Wendy were cover in sweat, while Sam look fine. "Not bad you two, now you two see those rocks I want you to pick them up and carry them to the top of that hill." pointing to the hill in front of them. Romeo and Wendy didn't complain and went to it. The rocks weight about 50 pounds for each other them. It took them about awhile for them to get them to the top with Sam waiting for them with something to eat and drink for them. "Nice work here something for you two" "Thank you" they both said. After they finish eating "Last thing we are doing today is I want you two to sit still and try to sense on your surrounds, to do this you must relax." Sam sat down and Romeo sat to his right and Wendy to his left, the three of them close their eyes and focus. Sam was doing his own training with this, while the other two try to sense their surrounds. Sam was trying to increase what he could sense. After two hours "Ok that it you two are done for today." Sam said. Romeo and Wendy both lied down tired. Sam look at them and smiled and lied down with them. "That a lot of work." Romeo said. "Who said it was going to be easy." Sam said laughing. "Well you two are going to be doing this for awhile to become stronger." They lied there for awhile then decide to head back.

Team Natsu were gone for about a week, and Erza and Lucy would stop by to watch them training, and support them by giving them supplies, and Sam and Erza would spar while Romeo and Wendy were running to get some more training for themselves. After about a month Romeo and Wendy speed, strength and stamina increase greatly and were getting better at sensing their surrounds. Also the bond between them increase greatly,also Sam and Romeo became almost inseparable. "Ok you two, I'm going to start teaching both some magic now, but you will still be doing the training you been doing." Both nodded jumping with joy. "To start with I'll teach you guys the basics of them, so Romeo you will be using normal fire not the purple fire, and Wendy it going to be somewhat different from Sky Dragon Slayer." and with that they began. Romeo and Wendy were quick learners and learn all of the basics within three days with keeping up with their normal training. "Ok Wendy the spell I'm going to be teaching you is called 'Wind Disk' which looks like this." In Sam hand their was small disk of spinning air then he threw it at a rock and it cut clean through. Romeo and Wendy jaws drop. "You can control the size and how sharp it is, but the bigger and sharper you make it the more magical energy you will use, and once you master this I'll teach you two other spells that involve the 'Wind Disk'." With that Wendy started practicing. "Romeo I'm teaching you a spell called 'Flame Sword' since you may have to fight someone that uses weapons." Then a sword make of fire appear in Sam hand, he swing it at a tree and it was cut in half with a burn mark where it was cut. "It can go head to head with any weapon, once you master making the sword correctly, I'll ask Erza to help train you with using it while I teach you other spells." Romeo nodded and try making the sword, but is came out funny looking and not that long. Romeo didn't give up and tried again. Sam would spar with Erza while they practice.

After another month of training both Romeo and Wendy were much stronger with more spells that they could use. Romeo uses normal fire now since he got used to it, and Wendy also learn some enchantments, also Romeo and Wendy now wear a shirt with the symbol of their element on their back, and simple black pants . Right now the three of them were at the guild taking a day off training. "So how the training going?" Mira ask them. "Good it can get really hard at times, but Sam a good teacher." Wendy answered. "That good so how much training have you been doing Sam?" "I spar with Erza every now and then and so other stuff to help out." "That good." After sitting there for awhile talking with Mira until.. "We're back" Natsu yelled as he kick in the guild doors. "Welcome back." Everyone said. Team Natsu walks up to the bar next to where Sam and the others were sitting. "How the training going you guys?" Lucy asked. "Good, Sam a good teacher." Romeo said. "Yeah these two have improve greatly since they started out." "That good to hear." Erza said. "Yeah but they not as strong as us yet." Natsu said with a goofy grin. "I don't know about that since you guys left two weeks ago we did really special training for teams." Sam said smirking. "Yeah how about you prove it." Natsu said pointing at Sam challenging him. "Sure so it will be me, Romeo, and Wendy vs you, Gray, Erza, and Lucy." After hearing take everyone was surprise that Sam was going to make Romeo and Wendy fight some of the strongest of the guild. "Are you two fine with that." Mira ask worried about them. "Of course." they both replied grinning.

Everyone went to the arena and made bets. "Ok so how about to start with it will be one on ones for a while them to teams?" Sam suggested. "Ok" Natsu said. "So it will be Romeo vs Natsu, Wendy vs Gray, and me vs Erza, and Lucy will sub in when you guys need a break." Sam said. "Ok everyone ready." The Master asked. Both sides nodded "Then begin!" Natsu was the first one to attack going full force at Romeo, Romeo easily dodge and kept up dodging to let Natsu tired a bit. Wendy was doing the same thing as Romeo with Gray. While with Sam and Erza "Lets fight with just swords no other magic." Erza said. "Ok let me summon mine." Sam replied and Erza nodded. "Come forth the blade of the stars, Starlight" and with that a sword came forth from the sky and landed in Sam hand and started to shine like a star. Then both charge at each other attacking each other like the do when they spar. So far everyone was surprise since Natsu and Gray cannot land a hit on Romeo and Wendy, while everyone could see that Sam and Erza were just sparring not taking it seriously. "Ok lets do team battle now." Sam said and everyone jump to their sides. "You guys go first." Natsu said smirking. "If you say so." Wendy and Romeo move up. "Wind Disk Barrage" and a spell circle appear in front of Wendy shooting small wind disk at them. "Flaming Arrow Volley" and Romeo shot a small fire ball into the sky then it exploded and small fire shape like arrows and raining down on them. Natsu opened his mouth to eat the fire, but a wind disk hit him in the mouth and knock his down. "Ice Make: Shield" "Re-quip: Flame Empress Armor" and a ice shield protected them for the wind disk, but it was breaking, while Erza was stopping the flaming arrows. "Flame Whip" and a fire whip caught Natsu leg and Romeo pulled him in the air and smash him into the ground. "Open Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio" Lucy shouted and Scorpio showed up. "Sand Buster" and he shot a twister of sand at them. "Roar of the Sky Dragon." and Wendy shot her roar which since she was better with Wind Magic was stronger then it used to be and over power Sand Buster. "Ice Make: Hammer" and Gray charge at Sam and swung the hammer at him, then Romeo jump and kick it away before it hit Sam.

"Flame Sword" and a sword made of fire appeared in Romeo hand and he charged at Erza, and the two engage in a sword fight. "Open Gate of the Lion: Leo" and with a flash of light Loke appeared. "Lets go Loke" Lucy said and they both charged at Wendy. Lucy grab her whip and it went flying at Wendy "Wind Barrier" and the wind surrounded her and deflecting the whip. "Regulus give me strength." "Wind Vortex" and Wendy shot a vortex at Loke surrounding him. "Wind Slash" and Wendy slash her arm in the air sending a slash of wind at Loke who was trap and it hit him right in the chest. "Wind Bow"a bow made of air appeared in Wendy hand. "Wind Arrow" and Wendy pulled the string made of air and released it and it shot an arrow made out of air at Lucy who dodge it, but Wendy shot more arrows at her. Natsu and Gray were attacking Sam right now, "Talons of the Fire Dragon" "Ice Make: Sword" and they charge at Sam. "Nice try you two." Sam said and dodge them easily. "Starlight Sphere" and a ball of light appeared that shine like a star and Sam controlled it and had it move between Natsu and Gray "Explode" and the ball of light exploded sending them flying, but they recovered and got back up.

"Since you guys are putting up a good fight lets show you the results of our special training." Sam said smirking and Romeo and Wendy jump back to Sam, Romeo grab Sam right hand, while Wendy grab Sam left hand. Everyone was confuse on what they were doing, while Sam was combining his Fire Magic with Romeo's and Wind Magic with Wendy's and adding his Star Magic. "Unison Raid" the three of them shouted and three spell circles appeared in front of them a fire one to the right, a wind on to the left and a star on in the middle. "Super Nova" they said and fired the magic. All three combined into one and a powerful blast was shot at Team Natsu. When the smoke cleared Team Natsu was on the ground out cold and not moving. The guild was in shock that they were able to do a Unison Raid so well and one that powerful. Sam and Wendy quickly healed them and they went inside. "You guys sure are strong, we never thought you would do a Unison Raid." Erza said impress. "Thanks." Romeo said while leaning on Sam right shoulder, a little tired from the Unison Raid. "So why did you teach them to do a Unison Raid anyway?" Lucy asked. "Well since we are a team it will be useful if we get into trouble." Sam answered. "So Wendy do you think you can join us on missions more often?" Gray asked. "I don't know, I would like to kept training Sam says their a lot to learn." Wendy replied. "You can go on missions with them Wendy, just let me know so I can put together something so you can train even on mission." Sam said smiling at Wendy. Wendy eyes brighten "Ok." "Sweet lets go pick out a mission then." Natsu yelled with Happy following him.

Natsu pick a mission that will take about two weeks, they were going to leave tomorrow. Then the Master came out "Sam can you come up to my office?" "Sure." and Sam went up to the Master office. "Is something the matter Master?" Sam asked curious. "Yes, I going to sending you on a mission." "Ok what are the details." "Well their has been reports of more demon activity lately and we believe that it something to do with Zeref." Sam eyes went wide. "How Zeref.." "He not dead." the Master said cutting Sam off. "I know that Master, but he changed and learn the value of life so he doesn't kill anymore." Now the Master eyes went wide. "How did you know he was alive and about all that, but to answer your question a dark guild made him forget those values." "Well it's a very long story." Sam said. "So how long will this mission take?" "About three to four months so you should come back with two to three months before the S-Class exams." "Is it fine that I take my team." Sam asked. "Isn't it going to be just you and Romeo then since Erza, Lucy, and Wendy are leaving you another mission?" "Yes, but they are part time member and only come when they can." Sam answered. "Very well then." with that Master handed Sam a paper with the information on it and Sam left.

Sam rejoin everyone "So what did Gramps want?" "Are you in trouble?" "Tell us what happen?" the question kept coming and Sam never got a chance yo answer. "SHUT UP SO I CAN ANSWER!" Sam shouted, and everyone was quiet. "Master gave me a mission that will take three to four months to complete, so Wendy I'm going to leave things at my place for when you get back to help you with your training and Erza I want you to supervise her training." Wendy and Erza nodded and Sam gave a sigh of relief. Romeo after hearing his was sad because Sam didn't say anything about him. "Sam what about me?" Romeo asked with a sad face. "You coming with me of course, do you think that I would go on a mission without my little brother." Sam answer with a smile looking at Romeo as his face brightens. "Wait since when are you two brothers?" Natsu asked while everyone sweat drops since everyone knew without being told since Sam and Romeo are always together. "Since we meet really." Romeo said. "Really that quick Romeo I thought you look up to me like a big brother." Natsu said somewhat disappointed. "Well I do, but since you always on missions or with your team we never could hang out. Plus you never let me join your team, and when I ask you tell me I'm not strong enough." Natsu hearing this was a little sad knowing it was true. "Ok then you two have fun." Natsu said giving Sam a glare that confused him. 'Why did Natsu glare at me like that does he fell like I stole Romeo from him or something?' Sam thought to himself. "So when do we leave Sam?" Romeo asked. "We leaving tomorrow morning so be ready." Sam filled in Romeo on the detail of the mission, but not saying Zeref name out loud, but whisper it to Romeo. After a few more hours they both left and went home to get pack.

Sam left books for Wendy and a note for Erza about the training their doing, and grab a book to give to Wendy for her to learn on their mission and also grab something for him and Romeo to do on the train since they going to be on it for a few days and went over to the guild. Sam enter and saw Wendy with Carla waiting for everyone, "Here a book for you to study from and their are more at my place you know how to get in and their a note also for Erza." Sam said handing the book to Wendy. "Thank you for training Wendy Sam she has greatly improve." Carla said. "Training not done, well training is truly never done their is always something new to learn." Sam said answer. "That is true." Carla said. After a few minute Romeo enter the guild ready to go, so Sam and Romeo said good bye and headed to the train station.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam and Romeo found seats on the train and were talking about the mission. "So how did you know Zeref was alive before the Master told you?" Romeo asked. "Sorry Romeo that personal, but I promise to tell you one day." Sam answered. "Ok, so what should we do to pass the time?" "I brought something that is a game, but is also training for your mind." Romeo was excited after hearing the word game. "What is it?" Sam pulled a small box and a book out of his bag and handed to the book to Romeo, then put the box between them and hit a button. A holographic board appeared with pieces. "It's called Chess, it a strategy game." Romeo who was curious about the game and read the book in a few minutes on how to play. "Ok lets play." and with that the game began. One hour later, "Check Mate!" Sam said, "Rematch." after another hour Sam won again, and Romeo kept asking for a rematches and kept losing, but wasn't going to give up, he was determine to win. After a few hours Sam won yet again, but before Romeo could ask for the rematch he lean to the side about to fall off the edge asleep, but Sam grab him and pulled Romeo to him and lied him down with his head resting on Sam lap. Sam laughed at Romeo then decided to go sleep as well.

The few days on the train Sam and Romeo would play chess, but Sam always won, although Romeo was getting better. They arrived at their distinction and got off the train, but went into the surrounding forest that said where the demons were hiding. Sam and Romeo found a clearing and set up camp their and decided to train a little while they wait for night. When night came they set out looking for some of the demons, after about 20 minutes of walking they were ambush by two demons. "Romeo take the left one, I'll take the right one." Romeo nodded and went to work. "Flame Net" and a flaming net shot out of Romeo hand and wrap around the demons legs. "Fire Vortex" a vortex of fire shot at the demon trapping it in the fire and being burned. "Flame Spear" a spear of fire formed in Romeo hand and he jump and threw it at the demons head defeating it. Romeo look over to the right and saw Sam sitting on a rock smirking. "How long did it take you to take down yours?" "About five seconds." Romeo head drop and how weak he was compare to Sam. "Romeo you took down a demon all by yourself without getting hurt that is impressive, so stop moping." "Hey I'm not moping." Romeo said tackling Sam to the ground. "No bad, but your open." Sam said smirking and rolled over so he was on top of Romeo and with a evil look in his eyes started tickling Romeo. Romeo was laughing so hard he couldn't talk, while Sam was laughing as well. After about five minute Sam had mercy and stop, when Romeo calm down he look at Sam "You know this means war." "Of course, now bring it." and Romeo started chasing Sam, while Sam dodge him and was able to trap him a few time and tickle him for a bit. After about three hours they stop and went back to camp to get some sleep.

It been two months and Sam and Romeo have defeated a lot of demons and Romeo has gotten stronger and better at chess, but still doesn't stand a chance against Sam. They were looking around the forest until Sam and Romeo sense something. "I know you're there so come out." Sam said and turn around along with Romeo, then a man came out from behind the tree. He had black hair and red eyes, and wore a cloak covering the rest of him. "I see you improve a lot, and I'm glad you came." the man said. "Of course once I knew you were involve I had to see for myself." Sam said. "Wait you mean this is Zeref." Romeo asked. "I see your friend knows who I am." the man asked. "Of course he does Uncle Zer." "WHAT!" Romeo yelled, "He your uncle?" "Well not by blood, but I known him since I was a little kid." Sam said to Romeo. "Sam I am sorry about your mother, I wish I could have been their to try to save her." Sam looked down sad. "It's fine it not your fault, I blame only one person who should have been to protect us like he promise." Zeref look down as well and nodded understanding. "So who is this young boy Sam?" Zeref asked looking at Romeo. "His name is Romeo and he like a brother to me, so if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down." Romeo look at Zeref to see his response and was surprise when he had a gentle smile on his face. "So what do you want to tell me Uncle Zer since you only created the demons to bring me here." Sam asked with a serious face. "Clever as always, I wanted to ask you where it is." Zeref said. "You know I won't tell you." Sam replied. "I know, but I still had to ask, but I telling you that I will find it and have it." "I will stop you and you know that." "I know, but I giving you a warning I'm creating a army of demons and those of the dark guilds, in 18 months we'll take it and then bring the world into a new age." Zeref said. "Well me and the rest of Fairy Tail will stop you." "Well that is all I wanted to say." Zeref said about to turn around. "One more thing Uncle Zer." and Sam ran up to Zeref and hug him. "I'm glad I got to see you again." Zeref was shock and started having internal conflict, then hugged Sam back. The two separated and Zeref went off, and Sam turned to Romeo "I know I have a lot to explain." "Yes, but one thing first, do you want me to keep this a secret from everyone?" Sam smiled at Romeo "No you can tell them." Both went back to camp and headed back to Fairy Tail.

A few days later Sam and Romeo arrived back to Fairy Tail, but before entering Sam sense someone familiar behind him, but when he turn around no one was their. "You ok Sam?" "Yea just my mind playing trick on me." and both entered. Upon entering they were surround with people asking questions, by the sounds of it rumors of them taking out demons reach Fairy Tail. Master came out and shouted "Let them through they must be tired." Everyone gave them room and they walk to a booth and sat down, Master took a seat in front of Sam, while Erza sat next to him. "So what happen on the mission, your back a month early?" Master asked. "Well we took down the demons, but they were created to bring me to the area." "WHAT!" The Master shouted. Romeo took over the story. "Yea the person found us and talk to us about stuff." Romeo look at Sam asking 'Should I tell them' with his eyes, Sam nodded. "The person turned out to be Zeref and that not the craziest thing, Sam called him Uncle Zer." "WHAT!" Everyone shouted. The Master look at Sam with shock "Zeref your uncle?" "Not by blood." a women said in the background, Sam who knew the voice shot up and turn around and smiled. Everyone else looked and eye bulge out of their heads. "FIRST MASTER!" they all shouted, while Sam ran and tackle her and shouted "AUNTIE MAV!" once again everyone shouted "WHAT!" Mavis didn't listen to them "How are you Sam? I haven't seen you in years." "Well you could of visit me if you wanted to." Sam pouted. Mavis look at Sam worried trying to find a way to make him happy since she hates to see Sam sad. Sam then grinned and hold out a necklace and Mavis eyes went wide. "Give it back." "No this is revenge from all the times you did stuff like this to me." and with that Sam ran, while Mavis chase after him shouting 'Give it back.' After a few minutes of running Sam gave it to Romeo without anyone knowing telling him to hide it and Romeo smirking nodded. Sam then purpose trap himself with Mavis now smiling with her hand out "Give it." Sam smirk and open his hands and they were empty, she was shocked and tears were in her eyes, she hated when she was out played. "I'll give it back if you promise me two things." She nodded. "First you have to say your sorry about never visiting me after mom died, and second you have to visit me more often now." She nodded again. "Romeo pass it to me." Everyone turn to Romeo who was smirking holding the necklace in his hands and toss it to Sam who gave it to Mavis. She said she was sorry and promise to visit a lot. Master then asked "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Sam went back to the table and Mavis join him and sat to Sam other side, so now Sam was between Romeo and Mavis.

"Ok we will tell you what we can, some of it we will have to keep secret until the time is right to reveal it." Sam said and everyone agreed. Mavis started. "Lets start with that Sam family from his mother side is very important since they are the caretaker of something that is very power and very evil. I help watch over the family even after I died, but when Sam mother was a little girl she got lost in the woods around her village"

Flashback

_A young girl was running around in the woods playing with the small animals, until you notice that she had no idea where she is or how she got their. She look around trying to find a way out, but after looking around for a few hours she was still lost. Mavis was watch her debating if she should help her and decide to help. "Hello little girl." Mavis said smiling. The girl look up at her "Hi do you know how to get out of the forest, I got lost." "Yes, just follow me." The two girls talk until they got out of the woods, but in the short him the two became best friends._

Flashback End

"I watch her grow up, until she met Sam father, and they quickly fell in love and after three years they had Sam. I still remember him being born it was one of the greatest days of my life. I visited Sam a lot when he was a baby, but it decrease since Zeref who I was also watching over was starting to loss control of his powers and I had to help him, but being alone all the time I decided to take him with me when I visited Sam and his mother so he could to be Sam friend."

Flashback

_Their was a knock on the door and a three year old boy answer it. A man and a women were at the other side of the door."Auntie Mav" the boy shouted and hug her. "Hello Sam, how are you going today?" "Good, mommy been teaching me Star Magic. Do you want to see?" Sam asked. "Of course I want to see." Sam face brighten and took her hand and lead her to the backyard and the man followed. "Who is he anyway Auntie Mav?" "His name is Zeref." Sam turned to Zeref "Hi Zer." Mavis giggled at the nickname thinking it was cute. "Hello Sam." Zeref said in a nervous voice. "Ok let me show you one of the spells I learn." Sam raise his hands into the air "Meteor Shower" and a spell circle appeared in the sky and rained light and the light did small explosions when it hit the ground. Mavis clap her hand "Impressive, what other spells did you learn." Well a spell called "Starlight Barrier", "Starsurge", and a few others. Also I learned some enchanting spells and healing spells." "So where is your mom anyway I want to talk to her." Mavis asked. "She went to the market because she forget to get some fruit early, she should be back soon." As if on cue Sam mom exited the house to the backyard. "Hey Mavis, after seeing Sam use that spell I knew you came by for a visit, and it looks like you brought your friend Zeref." Mavis ran over to her and hug her and they started chatting. Sam went up to Zeref "Zer do you want to play with me?" Zeref who was nervous was thinking about saying no, but didn't want to make Sam sad. "Ok I'll play with you, what game do you want to play?" Sam smiled. "Lets play tag, and your it!" and Sam ran. Zeref chase after him but to his surprise Sam was fast. Sam was laughing as he dodge Zeref when he caught up to Sam. Zeref started laughing as well and it wasn't the evil laugh it was a kind gentle laugh since he was having fun. Sam mom and Mavis were laughing as they watch them play. "Sorry Mavis, but Zeref never going to catch Sam, I taught him to sense his surroundings." After a few hours Sam was getting tired and lied down on the grass and Zeref joined him. "Zer I'm sleepy can you carry me please." Sam asked. "Sure Sam." and Zeref lifted Sam up and walk back to the house. Sam feel asleep and said "Thanks Uncle Zer." Zeref was shock, but smiled._

Flashback end.

"Sam and Zeref became close friends. Zeref evens loves Sam as a little brother and always wanted him to be happy and around Sam, Zeref always had control over his powers since his love for Sam overcame the darkness of his powers. And after Sam father left him and his mother when he was five, Sam and Zeref became even closer. But after Sam mom died and the village was destroyed Zeref blame himself and wanted to stay away from Sam to protect him, and started losing control of his powers faster. Now Zeref dark powers are controlling him once again, but since a side of him still loves Sam and wants to protect him and fought against it. But Zeref is losing the battle since he still believes it his fault in a way for the pain Sam went through. So while still in control he gave Sam a warning." Mavis ended the story and everyone was shock by it. Sam was looking down at the table trying to keep the tears in his eyes. Romeo seeing his lean onto Sam and hugged him trying to cheer him up. Sam smiled and wrap a arm around Romeo, Mavis looking at this smiled as well.

Master who was the first to recover asked "So what do we do now?" Sam look up "We must rally up the others guild and train hard because in a year and a half we are going to war." Everyone was surprise "We can't just go to war just like that." someone said. "You don't understand the war is going to happen if we like it or not, but we must decide if we want to protect the ones we love or let the world get take over my darkness." Natsu was the first to response to his. "We have to fight." Erza, Gray, and Lucy agreed with him. Soon everyone else agreed as well and the Master stood up on the table "Ok then Fairy Tail in 18 months we are going to war." Master turn to Sam "What should we do, since you know Zeref better then all of us and what his goal his." Sam stood up "We make a new alliance we all the guilds we can get even the ones we consider our rivals and enemies, we need everyone we can get. We will have the S-Class exams and then we will all train to become stronger then we are now." Everyone was excited. "Ok you heard him brats get ready since you all know the S-Class Exams are coming soon let me it the best one ever, and then we will all train for a year and then gather together and get ready for battle."

Master was in his office contacting all the guild he can to tell them what is happen. So far he only contacted Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, both agreed to join Fairy Tail in the war with full force knowing the threat Zeref army has. Master summon Sam, Erza, and Mira to his office. "Ok I need you three to help get in contact with other guilds that I can't get in contact with or refuse to talk with me, while I get in touch with more of them. Sam you will talk to Sabertooth, Erza go talk to Jellal, and Mira go talk to Mermaid Heel. All three nodded and walked out of the office and were going to get ready to visit them.

Sam took Romeo with him of course and was already outside their guild hall. "So how are you going to get them to listen?" Romeo asked. "Talk to them peacefully." Sam said grinning. Romeo had a feeling this not going to be peaceful at all and walk in. "We want to talk to your master." Sam said upon entering. "Why should we let you Fairies talk to him." Minerva asked with venom in her voice. "You don't understand it wasn't a request it was a order." Minerva who was now angry "Yeah what are you two weak fairies going to do if we don't let you." "Simple we ether go around you or through you." Now all of Sabertooth was watching them giving Sam and Romeo glares. "Maybe you have a chance, but that sorry things won't even last a second." Minerva said smirking. A demonic aura surrounded Sam "What did you just call my brother?" Sam said with venom in his voice. "A thing he not worthy to be called a person." Minerva replied with a evil grin. Sam look at Minerva with rage in his eyes and in a blink of a eye Sam disappeared and reappear punching Minerva in the face sending her flying across the room crashing into the wall out cold. Everyone gasped except for Romeo, "No one insults my brother and get away with it UNDERSTOOD." everyone in the gulp and nodded. "Now take me to your master please." Sam said in a nice voice. String and Rogue got up from their table and went up to Sam. "Not bad, follow us we will take you to him." String said and Sam nodded, but before they could move the guild master walk out the door and shouted "WHAT WITH ALL THE NOISE" and look and saw Minerva out cold smashed into the wall. "WHO DID THAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Everyone pointed to Sam. "Yea she asked for it now I need to talk you now." The guild master was enrage and charge at Sam and punch at him, but Sam dodge easily, thinking he won't land a hit on Sam turn to Romeo who also dodge him easily. After about ten minutes the guild master calm down and Minerva woke up. "So what do you want?" The guild master asked. "Fairy Tail and other guild and making a alliance to fight Zeref and his dark army in 18 months and came to get you to join." Everyone was shocked when he said Zeref name. "Why should we join you." The master asked. "We need to put the past aside for now and join to fight together or the world will be taken over by darkness, also if you need more motivation if Fairy Tails fights and Sabertooth doesn't it will make your guild look weak and like cowards." Sam said. "Fine if you can beat me Sabertooth will join this alliance and help without complaining." The master said smirking and everyone else was also grinning thinking Sam didn't stand a chance against the master. Sam smiled "Fine." and went to the guild master "Starlight Meteor Fist" and Sam fist was surrounded by light and he punch the guild master sending him flying into the wall. The whole guild eyes bulged out of their eyes "I win, talk to our master for more information, I expect Sabortooth to keep their word or I will be back." Sam said, the master got up "Not bad maybe you should join Sabertooth, but yes I will honor our deal, and after this war I going to get pay back." Their master said. "I look forward to it." Sam said smirking, and exiting the building with Romeo following.

Sam and Romeo got back to Fairy Tail quickly to report the news. Upon entering they notice not many people are here, but decide just to report to the Master. "Master Sabertooth will be joining us." Sam reported smiling. Master fell out of his chair out of shock "How did you convince them so fast." "Well I made a deal with their master, we fought and if I won they would join us without complaining and won." Sam said. "Very well anything else." "Yes why are their so few members here today?" "They went on missions to get money to support themselves for the year of training, also to stockpile money for the guild when we start getting ready for war." Sam nodded understanding and left the office. "Romeo lets go on mission to help support the guild and for supplies for later." Sam said, "Can I pick the mission please." Romeo asked excited, "Of course pick a good one and also if their any mission around where that mission is grab them as well." Romeo nodded and ran to the request board while Sam went to the bar and took a sit. Erza then enter the guild with a smile on her face. "Hey Erza how did it go with him?" Sam asked not wanting to to say Jellal name out loud. "Good, do you know where Natsu and the others are?" "I think they went on a mission, everyone doing that to raise money for the year of training and also for the guild." Erza nodded understanding "Well do you mind if I join you on a mission then?" "Erza you part of the team of course you can, Romeo picking one right now." "Ok let me report to the master first then I'll be ready." and Erza went upstairs. Romeo came back with two request papers and handed them to Sam. Sam read them over one was to take out a dark guild called Black Flame 'That a stupid name' Sam thought and it payed 500,000 jewels and the other one was to find a rare herb in the mountain close to the dark guild that payed 100,000 jewels since the herb is very useful, but rare. "Good choices Romeo, also Erza going to be joining us for this one." Sam said. "Ok when do we leave?" "When she done talking to the master." Romeo nodded and sat next to Sam waiting for Erza.

Erza came out about five minutes later, "Ready when you are Sam and Romeo, also Sam please tell me the story on how you got Sabertooth to help it got to be good." Erza said with a laugh. "I'll tell you on the way to the train station." Erza ran downstairs in a hurry to hear the story. When they arrived at the station and got the tickets Erza was laughing hard. "I can't believe you got them to make that deal and defeated him in one hit. I cannot wait to see them and are not allow to complain about anything." After Erza calm down they boarded their train and found their seats. They explain what the missions were and then Sam and Romeo started playing chess that the always play now when they travel and Romeo still can't beat Sam. "Check Mate" "How do you always win?" Romeo complained. "What are you two playing?" Erza asked curious after watching them play. "It called Chess it a good strategy game." Sam said pulling out the book explaining the game and handed it to Erza, who took it and started reading while Sam and Romeo played another game. "Check Mate." Sam said again. "Could I play?" Erza asked. "Sure." Sam said and move the holographic board in the air to face him and Erza. After about 40 minutes "Check Mate" Sam said, "What." Erza said. "I know your pain Erza." Romeo said. "Erza try playing Romeo." Sam suggest, Erza nodded and the game began. "Check Mate." Romeo said with a grin thinking 'I FINALLY WON! But my goal is to beat Sam.' "Rematch" Erza said wanting to win, they played again and Romeo won again. Erza head fell "I losing to a child." Sam pulled out another chess thing and handed to Erza. "Play with Lucy to get more practice, she should know how to play." Sam said with Erza taking them determined to get better.

They arrived at the town where the dark guild is located and went to talk to the client for more information. Once they got the information they went to the dark guild which was located in the forest. "How should be do this?" Romeo asked. "Well we don't know their number so I'll go in through the front, while you and Sam will go in through the back trapping them and then we take them down." Erza ordered. Erza gave Sam and Romeo a minute to get to the back then enter. When she enter everyone in the guild look at her and laugh. "They sent a girl to take us on all by herself, now that is funny." one of the members said. "Re-quip: Blackwing Armor." and Erza armor change. Right before they started fight someone went crashing through the wall from the back everyone look through the hole and saw Sam and Romeo with everyone else in the back room out cold. "Well I guess it my turn then." Erza said smirking and charge, dodging spells and taking down members of the dark guild, she was down in about ten minutes. "For a dark guild that was pathetic." Erza said. "Yeah that was easy, well since that down lets go to the mountains to find this rare herb." Sam said. Erza and Romeo nodded and they left to the mountains. "This herb is going to be hard to find since it white and the mountains are covered in snow, I don't think it rare just a pain to find." Erza said. They kept looking and make their way higher "Romeo use your Fire Magic to release a constant heat hot enough to melt the snow, while not to hot to burn the herb." Sam said. "I'll give it a shot." and Romeo lifted his hand into the air and release heat that slowly melted the snow around him. Slowly moving around they finally found the herb and grab it. "Good idea Sam that did make it a lot easier to find it and good job to you Romeo as well." Erza said. They got back to town and to the client was very shock that they did both jobs so fast and then gave them their reward and they left.

Back on the train they decided to split it by giving each 150,000 jewels and give the other 150,000 jewels to the guild. On the way back they played chess Erza playing ever now and then, but decide to watch to get a better understanding of the game. Once they got back to the guild they notice Team Natsu was back as well, Erza went to the Master office to give the share to the guild to help with the stockpile. Sam and Romeo decided to join Team Natsu at the table. "So how did your job go?" Sam asked them. "Good, how did yours go?" Gray said. "Good it was easy and it was a good way to see Romeo progress with his training he getting better." Sam replied. "Really he couldn't have gotten that good with your training." Natsu said a bit harshly. "What your problem Natsu, Sam a great teacher you don't have to be rude." Romeo said to Natsu annoyed. "Yea Natsu you saw how much Wendy has improve since she started training with Sam." Lucy said. "Fine Romeo fight me." Natsu challenge. "Sure" Romeo said with a smirk. Five minutes later they were outside and everyone was watching even Mavis decided to come over and watch. "Begin." Mavis shouted. Natsu charged at Romeo "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon", but Romeo dodge it easily and took the opening to punch Natsu in the gut. "Are you going to use magic Romeo?" Natsu said taunting Romeo since Natsu can eat Romeo Fire Magic. "If you want we to." Romeo said. "Flaming Vortex" and Romeo then charge at Natsu. While Natsu was eating the fire, Romeo came up to him and punch him in the chest, sending a shock Natsu flying out of the arena. "That one of your weaknesses Natsu, is that you are open to attacks when you focus on eating the flames." Natsu got up and walk over to Romeo, "I guess you have gotten stronger Romeo." Natsu said with a grin, but Romeo just walk over to Sam without saying a word since he still mad at Natsu. Natsu sends a glare over to Sam, but Sam doesn't see it because he talking to Romeo, and Natsu can see Romeo with a big grin on his face. 'I remember when I was the only one who could make him smile like that. I will get my brother back from Sam.' Natsu thought to himself.

A few hours has pass since the fight, Sam and Romeo were at a table playing chess, with Erza and Lucy playing as well since Erza got Lucy to play her. Erza and Lucy were even with wins and loses, while Romeo still hasn't beaten Sam yet. "Hey can I try playing Sam?" Lucy asked. "Are you sure?" Romeo asked and Lucy nodded and they traded places. After a hour "Check Mate" Sam and Romeo said at the same time. Lucy and Erza look at each other "How did you two beat the both of us at the same time?" both asking at the same time. "No idea so do you want to go again?" Lucy said no and traded places with Erza this time, and once again "Check Mate" Sam and Romeo said. Lucy and Erza go back to playing each other and whispering about how they will get their revenge, Natsu got curious at what they are doing and walks over. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Playing chess and secretly planning to get revenge against Sam and Romeo." Lucy replies still focusing on her game. "We could hear every word you two said." Sam and Romeo said. "And I would say your best bet would be the first plan you two came up with." Sam said. "It not nice to listen to other peoples conversations." Lucy said. "And it not nice to plot against others, with murderess intentions." Romeo stated. "Touché." Erza said. "I thought you were training Romeo Sam, why are you playing a game?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed. "This is training, you have to train both your body and mind. That how Romeo beat you early, it wasn't that he was more powerful, it was that he thought ahead like you have to do in chess." Sam answered while Romeo, Lucy, and Erza nodded in agreement. "Check Mate." Sam said. "Why can't I beat you?" Romeo shouted annoyed while Sam just sat their smirking. "You haven't beaten Sam once?, why don't you let him win Sam?" Natsu asked. "You learn from your mistakes, that what Romeo been doing and have been improving, he already beaten both Erza and Lucy easily." Sam answered. "What you two lost to Romeo at chess?" Natsu asked shocked. Both nodded "And Sam beat us as well." They said at the same time.

A few months have pass, Sam train Romeo everyday and Wendy when she was back from missions, and now it was time for the S-Class Exams. Everyone was gather around a stage while the Master was about to say who was going. "Shut up brats, now it time for the S-Class Exams and those who will be a part of are: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Lucy, Levy, and Sam. Those who were chosen will pick a partner that is in the guild but not part of the trail, and cannot be a S-Class mage as well. We will leave tomorrow." Everyone was in a running around trying to get a partner or be a partner. "Wendy do you want to be my partner?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Wendy replied. So far Natsu was partner with Happy, Gray was partner with Loke, Juvia was partner with Lisanna, Gajeel was partner with Patherlily, Levy was partner with Jet. So far Cana and Sam didn't have a partner yet. Once everyone stop running around and asking Sam if they could be his partner, Sam walk over to Romeo "Romeo will you be my partner?" Romeo smirked "Stupid question since you already know the answer." "I know, I still had to ask." Cana then asked Freed who said yes.

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone was on a boat heading to the island where the S-Class Exams are being held. Master then appeared on deck. "Everyone listen up, once you can see the island the first trail will begin. You and your partner will pick one of eight paths, each has a unique obstacle to get around, for some you may have to fight a S-Class mage, while others will have to solve a puzzle, one path is free of any trouble, so chose wisely." Everyone was getting ready to go, Sam notice the island coming into view and told Romeo to be ready to jump. After a minute Sam yelled "Now" and him and Romeo jump into the water. Everyone was confuse except for the Master who knew Sam was able to see the island. Sam swam to Romeo and grab on to him then face to the boat. "Wind Blast" and a burst of wind shot out of Sam hand push them to the island and the boat away. "Master is that fair you cannot see the island yet?" "What do you mean I saw the island as well, now you have to wait a bit since we were push away." Sam and Romeo reach the beach. "That was amazing how could you see the island." Romeo asked. "Well I sense where Auntie Mav energy was since I know what it feels like and look over their and saw the outline of the island. I turn to the Master and he nodded. Now what path should we take?" Both thought for a minute "Well each path has a symbol over it entrance, one a skull, three have peace signs on it and four have X's on them." Romeo said. "Yes and only one is safe from anything, and only one that is different is the one with the skull, but if you glance quickly you would think that was a bad one. But I think it to misguide people." Sam stated. "I have to agree, I say take the skull path and take our chances with it." Romeo said and both went down the skull path. By the looks of it they were right since nothing happen yet, Sam sense someone watching them and smiled knowing who. "Auntie Mav it not nice to spy on people." Sam said. "I can never hid from you can I?" Mavis said appearing out of the air walking up to them and continue walking. "I take it we were right and this is the safe one since it not really fair to fight a ghost." Sam asked. "Yes you were right, I told him that the it was too easy to figure out, but did he listen no. Since I was bored, I decided to hang out with you and Romeo." She said. "Only because you were bored that mean." Sam said with a pout. "You know I love hanging out with you Sam, you make things exciting like that time when you were five and put to much power into a spell and destroyed the market in town, I couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the day. Lucky everyone loved you and thought it was cute watching you do magic." Mavis said with a giggle. "Yea I remember my mother trying to mad at me, but couldn't since she was laughing too, and was proud at how powerful my magic become because of her training." Sam said laughing. "I still feel back that Zeref got hit by it, by how he look was too funny." Mavis said laughing as well. "What did he look like." Romeo asked feeling a little left out. "Well he was on the ground knock out with his leg twist ever now and then with a face that was priceless with smoke coming up from his body." Mavis said. Romeo took a minute to think what he look like and started laughing as well.

The reach the exit after a few minute with the Master their waiting, he look over and his face went into shock, "First Master please tell me you didn't help them." Mavis giggled. "Of course not, I may love Sam to death, but I never help him cheat, the puzzle with the picture was far to easy for them. I waited to after they chose a path to talk to them." Master face went pale after hearing that his pictures puzzle thing was too easy by the First Master. They decided to wait and the next to come was Lucy and Wendy. "I take it you figure the picture thing out easily too." Sam asked. "Yeah, but I feel bad for Levy since I took the last one with the X so she had to do the one that you have to fight someone." After hearing this the Master was crushed. 'After all that time thinking it up it was solve within seconds by them.' After awhile more people turn up. It was Gray and Loke, Juvia and Lisanna, Natsu and Happy, then Gajeel and Patherlily. Master said that was everyone, we all guess what happen. Cana and Freed went against Laxus and Levy and Jet went against Erza and both teams lost. "Everyone will take the rest of the day off, after talking to First Master we made some changes, first tomorrow we are skipping to the last part of the exam, and First Master has chose what it will be." Sam thinking that Mavis use his failure of the pictures against him to get him to do what she wanted for the exams, and knowing her the last test would be chaos, so a Battle Royal most likely. Just thinking about it made Sam sweat drop, she can be very weird when it comes to this stuff. Sam told Romeo "1,000 jewels that your wrong." Romeo said, "Your on."

The next day came quickly and everyone was getting ready for the last test. "So the last test will be a Battle Royal." Romeo sweat drop upon hearing this and saw Mavis with stars in her eyes. "Ha, hand it over Romeo I win." Sam said with his hand out to Romeo who was giving him the jewels. "Wait you had a bet about this?" Master asked. "Of course I know Auntie Mav well, so it was easy to guess." "Nicely down Sam." Mavis said still with stars in her eyes. "Now then, the rules are the if you are knock out of the ring out are out, and if you are knock out cold you are out. You are still in if your partner is knock out, and if you not one of the choose and stay in you may get to be choose next year. Last team or of a team standing wins. Everyone get in the arena." Once everyone was in the Master shouted begin.

Natsu and Gray went after each other, Juvia went after Lucy saying she would knock out her love-rival. Gajeel, Lisanna, Patherlily, and Loke attack Romeo since they saw him as a threat if Sam got involved to do a Unison Raid with him, while Sam, Wendy, and Happy just waited. Sam saw Romeo was doing fine and believe in him and saw no reason to get involved yet. Lucy got knocked down and Wendy went by her side to heal her quickly. Taking the quick opening Juvia, Gajeel and Lisanna attack them. Happy went in to help, Lucy notice the surprise attack, quickly shielded Wendy from the attack. Lucy went flying out of the arena and Sam use his Wind Magic to stop her from crashing and lied her on the ground gently. Wendy and Happy were hurt from the shock wave of the attacks and were trying to get up, but couldn't stand and were stuck in the middle of the arena. Then attacks from everyone seeing this as a chance to get Romeo and Sam out to protect them and knock them out. Romeo and Sam ran to help them, but Sam fell to his knees for a strange reason, Romeo got to them and saw he didn't have time to use magic and threw both Wendy and Happy safely out of the ring, while taking everyone attack except from Sam. Mavis watch look at Sam and her eyes went wide seeing a glow of marking across Sam skin and thought 'No, not now of all time for this to happen.' Sam thinking the same and also thought 'Zer finally found where it hidden and trying to open it, but hasn't figure it out about the key yet, but damn it he doesn't know that the seal is hurting me as a way of telling me that someone trying to open it.' Sam eyes widen as he watch Romeo take all the hits, then when the smoke clears all he can see is Romeo laying their with cuts and bruises and sees that some of his bones are broken. The pain that Sam felt was gone and he was free to move and he ran to Romeo and look down. Looking at Romeo like this made him remember losing his mother and his village and that he promise he would never let it happen again. Soon Sam was filling with rage and angry, he look to the Master with Laxus standing next to him, Laxus went to the arena and took Romeo out, Sam did a quick thank you before losing all control and turn to everyone else. "You hurt my brother horribly now it my turn to hurt you." Sam said this venom in his voice. Natsu laughed "Well it looks like that your training didn't help him at all, he couldn't even defend himself and you didn't even try to help him what kind of brother does that." "Natsu there are things that you do not know about me yet that cause me to be unable to move, but no more talk." Sam said .

Sam jump back "Starlight Barrier" and everyone expect Sam was trap in a barrier. "Not going to fight us, you coward." Natsu shouted. "Midnight Sky" Sam shouted with both his arms raise to the sky. In the sky a huge spell circle appear and a few seconds later the sky was black with the stars out. "First Master why did he do that?" Master asked. "Star Magic is more powerful with the stars out." she answered. "Come forth blade of the stars, Starlight." and the sword fell out of sky into Sam hand. Sam other hand was raised to the sky and above those in the barrier and Star Magic spell circle appeared then what surprise everyone expect for Master, Mavis, and Erza was eight more spell circles that were smaller then the star one appeared around it. The circles elements were Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Light, and Dark. "Elemental Blast plus Starsurge" and before the spell hit them "Starlight Slash" and a slash of light flew to everyone and went through the barrier. Everyone in the barrier was hit by the spells and scream in pain, before the smoke even cleared "Starlight Rain" and the stars that were in the sky shot beams of light at everyone in the barrier, when the finally smoke clear everyone was on the ground with cuts and bruises and a lot of broken bones, everyone knew that they were knock out by the pain and could see they were in a lot more. Sam was getting ready to attack once again since he lost all control of his actions, but Mavis appeared in front of him and hug him. "It alright, Romeo will be fine, you not going to losing anyone ever again. Remember those who have the Fairy Tail mark on this island cannot die." She whisper into Sam's ear. Sam calm down with her word "Auntie Mav, I'm feel sleepy." "I know from the seal warning you, and losing control of your rage made you tired, lucky you didn't use much of your magical energy. Now sleep my Little Star." Sam smiled at the nickname she had for him and fell asleep in her arms. She teleported herself and Sam to the infirmary and lied him in the bed next to Romeo's, and teleported back to the Master.

"What just happen?" he asked. "Well Sam won to start out with, and is now resting because of something we cannot talk about yet and from losing control of his rage. He lucky he didn't use much of his magical energy or he would have been out cold the second I calm him down." "WHAT how much magical energy did he use then?" "About five percent, but when he uses any magical energy when he enrage like that it take a toll on his body, since the nature of his magic is starlight and doesn't mix well in pure rage." "How can he use the other elements if his nature of magical energy is starlight?" "That hard to explain to anyone, but also what case Sam to lose control was that he already watch his mother and village die and see Romeo like that reminded him of that." "I understand, but losing control like that almost cause the life of other guild members." "Their something you don't understand with this, why his village was attack in the first place, that the really reason behind it, I'm sorry but I cannot say more as of yet." "Fine Sam will go unpunished, but when will you tell me everything about my child, I feel like I'm unable to protect him since I don't know these things and help him heal from his past." "The time to tell everyone is coming."

When Sam woke up everyone was already on the ship heading back to the guild. The first thing he saw was Mavis head above his looking down. "I see your finally awake." "Yeah, but do you have to watch me sleep like that." Sam asked. "Of course I do, so before you ask, so far only you, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy have woken up from the Battle Royal." Sam got up and head outside. "Sam your awake, how are you?" Wendy asked while hugging him. "Good, what about you, Lucy and Happy?" "Fine, I heal the others the best I can, I was hoping you can heal them some more while I regain some more magical energy." "Sure can you take me to them." Wendy grab Sam hand and lead him to the others. Sam quickly heal them the best he could. "They should be fine, Romeo will need to rest at the guild, but once everyone else wakes up they should be able to head home as long as someone watches over him." "Why does Romeo need to stay and the other can leave?" "Romeo was hurt worst them them since he took attacks from all directions, while everyone else it was only from the one side and from above so they didn't get as many injures." Sam explained and Wendy nodded. "I also see you enchanted the bandages to increase healing, nicely done." Wendy smiled brightly. A few hours later almost everyone has waken up expect for Romeo. Everyone was mad at Sam and scared as well except for Lucy and Wendy that fought, but after Sam explain about his mother and village, everyone understand and knew he didn't mean to lose control it just happen. Natsu was still mad at Sam, but understand. When they arrived at the guild Sam with the help of Wendy move Romeo to a bed in the infirmary. The Master announce that Sam was the new S-Class mage and everyone cheered, while everyone partied, Sam stayed with Romeo wanting to be their when he woke up. After an hour Lucy, and Erza came in to keep Sam company, Mira came in shortly after to bring them food and to check on Romeo. The four of them talk for a few minutes, them Romeo bolted up looking scared. They all rush to his side, "Are you alright?" Sam asked, Romeo took a few seconds and nodded. "Sorry it was just a nightmare about everyone attacking me at once and I was unable to save Wendy and Happy, and you look down on my calling me weak and that I don't deserve to be your brother." Romeo said and Sam hugged him "It was just a nightmare, I will always be their for you, and sorry I was unable to protect, I was paralyzed by something I cannot talk about yet." "It alright Sam, you cannot always be their to protect me." Romeo said to Sam. "Alright you need your rest, we'll leave so we won't keep you up." Sam said to Romeo. Romeo quick grab onto Sam arm "Wait!" Everyone turned to Romeo. "Sam can you stay with me tonight please, I don't want anymore nightmare and I feel the safest with you." Sam smiled "Well?" Romeo look confused. "Well what?" "Are you going to give me room on the bed or not." Romeo smiled and move over a bit, Sam lied down and Romeo turned and rested his head on Sam chest and wrap and arm around him, while Sam wrap a arm around Romeo as well. Lucy, Erza and Mira smiled at this and left quietly. Sam put a barrier around the bed that would block out anyone and all noise. They fell asleep shortly, but Natsu came in wanting to see how Romeo was doing and saw them like that. Natsu quickly left angry at what he just saw, but he misunderstood on why they were like that.

The next day Sam was the first one to wake up and decided to wait until Romeo woke up. Romeo soon woke up a few minutes after Sam "Good Morning Sleepyhead." Sam said. "Good Morning Pillow." Romeo replied and both laugh. "Want to get up and get something to eat?" Sam asked and Romeo nodded, and both got up Sam stayed by Romeo side just encase he not 100% yet. They sat down at a table and Mira walk over already prepared and gave them food. They quickly ate it, Natsu walk over when they were drinking, "What the hell is wrong with you Sam, Romeo just a kid, you don't sleep with them." Natsu shouted and Sam and Romeo split out their drinks from surprise that Natsu thought this. Everyone in the guild was making comments now like "What wrong with you" or "He a kid." "Why do you think that Natsu?" Sam asked really confused. "I saw you two last night sleeping together." Sam, Romeo, Mira, Erza, and Lucy all hand-palm thinking 'YOU'RE A IDIOT NATSU' "It not what you think Natsu." Romeo said "I was having nightmares last night and ask Sam to stay with me, and also Sam is only two years older then me. So why are you acting like this anyway, why do you care?" "I'm your brother too Romeo and I looking out for you, you have change since Sam join and you don't hang out with me anymore, you are always with him, HE STOLE YOU FROM ME!" Natsu shouted. "I'M NOT A OBJECT THAT CAN BE STOLEN NATSU, I CHOSE TO HANG OUT WITH SAM MORE SINCE YOU ARE ALWAYS GOING ON MISSION OR SOMETHING ELSE." Romeo shouted, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, but I don't trust Sam since he getting close to you." Romeo had it with Natsu talking about Sam like that and snapped "HE MY BROTHER AND ALWAYS PROTECTED ME, HE TRAINED ME, HE FORMED A TEAM WITH ME, AND HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME NATSU. ALSO I LOVE HIM AS A BROTHER LIKE I LOVE WENDY LIKE A SISTER!" Romeo shouted with tears in his eyes, before Natsu could say anything he ran out the guild doors. Natsu just stood their shocked that Romeo yelled at him like that, Sam got up "Natsu, I never tried to steal your brother away from you, everything he did was from his own freewill. He has the right to chose what he wants, you cannot chose for him. Now you hurt him, but he needs me right now so, Erza punish Natsu for me please and don't hold back." Sam said then ran out the guild going to where Romeo went. Erza, Mira, and Lucy with demonic auras around them surround Natsu. "Erza you think you could share?" Mira and Lucy asked. "I don't mind and remember ladies he said don't hold back." Erza said with a evil smirk, Natsu was trap with the three scariest people of the guild out for blood and knew he could possible die from what was about to happen.

Romeo was sitting in front of the lake at the training grounds that where he trains at with Sam and Wendy, crying 'Stupid Natsu, why couldn't he see I was happy and also had to be a jerk to Sam who was always kind.' Sam knew where Romeo went and ran over their, he saw Romeo crying, he went over to him and sat next to him with his arms open. Without saying a word Romeo jump into Sam arms and cried into his chest. "It alright" Sam said gently to Romeo while rubbing his back trying to calm him. Romeo cried for an hour and then fell asleep in Sam arms, Sam smiled at Romeo and lied back and had Romeo on top of him wrapping his arms around Romeo to hold him and to make him feel protected, soon he feel asleep as well.

Romeo was the first to wake up and saw he was lying on top of a sleeping Sam that has holding him. 'I couldn't have ask for a better brother.' Romeo thought and before he could do anything Sam woke up "You know I should charge you for this." Sam said. "Why, you make the best bed/pillow ever." Romeo said laughing. "Well it looks like someone feels better, now lets head back to the guild everyone must be worried about you. Also I want to see the punishment Erza gave to Natsu with the help of Mira and Lucy." "How do you know Mira and Lucy helped?" Romeo asked. "I just have a feeling they helped." Sam replied. Both got up and and walk over to the guild, when the enter everything look normal expect it was a little quiet and everyone was scared except for Mira, Lucy, and Erza, and no Natsu in sight. "We're back!" Sam and Romeo shouted. "How are you feeling Romeo?" Mira asked. "Better thanks." Romeo said with a smile, "What happen to Natsu?" Sam asked. Everyone in the guild shuttered at the memory of what they did to Natsu. "Well we had a long talk with him and now he asleep." Lucy said with a smirk. Both Sam and Romeo knew that this 'talk' must of been with fist, magic, and weapons. They decided to leave it at that and both of them went over to a table to sit down. After a minute Lisanna came over and shouted "What wrong with you?" "NOT THIS AGAIN." Both Sam and Romeo yelled. "How could you make Erza, Lucy, and Mira attack poor Natsu like that?" Sam and Romeo were not in the mood for this right now and everyone could see that except for Lisanna. "He deserved it, so back off." Sam snap. Lisanna didn't like people talking to her like that and was planning on making Sam pay for what he did to Natsu. "You know you may act strong, but I know your weak, your shouldn't have stole Romeo away from Natsu, you made things worst here." Sam had it, he stood up and walk to Lisanna, Mira who would defend her sister knew she cross the line with that. "Let get this straight, Romeo isn't something you can steal, he a person who can make his own choices, so back off now before you regret it." Lisanna walk away and people relax, but she turned around and said "Both you and Romeo are weak, that poor Wendy deserves better brothers, you know ones that are strong." with a smirk. Everyone knew that Lisanna just pissed both Sam and Romeo off and try to find a safe zone which none existed from their rage. Sam with a demonic aura that would scare Mira Satin Soul, walk to Lisanna and grab her by the shirt and lifter her up, while Romeo who had a similar aura to Sam stood up from his sit. Sam threw Lisanna at Romeo who then kick her in the back sending her back to Sam. "Starlight Meteor Fist" and Sam punch Lisanna in the face sending her crashing into the ground. Lisanna was now out cold, Sam and Romeo went back to their table and sat down and started talking like nothing happen. Mira was thankful that Sam went easy on her sister and try to figure out why she said those things, while Elfman carried Lisanna to the infirmary, and Erza and Lucy joined Sam and Romeo at their table. "Sam can you help us with something?" Erza asked. "Sure what do you need." "Can you help us plan our training?" "Sure." with that Erza lied a map on the table. "Where do you think will be the best place to train, it going to be me, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy." Erza said. "I would say you should travel and train at the same time, first go north where it cold, then go east to the ocean, and head south to the desert, and come back to the guild after spending time at each of these locations." Sam answered. "Explain." Erza asked confused. "The cold will help Gray and Natsu can learn to us fire in colder environment where it harder to keep a flame going, the to the ocean for more balance for everyone, and then the desert to help Natsu and Gray to learn to make ice in hotter places, and traveling so you can stop by towns so Lucy can get more Gate Keys." Sam explain. "That makes sense, and Lucy gets more keys that will increase her power with more options of spirits to use and training in different environments does helps." Erza said thinking it over. "Make sure you bring a lot of jewels, since at shops you can buy books that you can learn more from and for new equipment, and of course the keys, also Lucy look for a re-quip belt, they are design for you to hold more keys and kept them safe better." Lucy nodded. "Sam what are we going to do for our training?" Romeo asked. "That a secret." before Romeo could say anything "Sam can you come to my office please."

Sam enter the Masters office and saw that Mavis was their was well. "First Master said you can tell us about what ever it is if you want too." "Ok get Team Natsu and Romeo up hear as well." So everyone was their expect for Natsu. "First lets start from the beginning. A few hundred years ago a dark power threaten to change the world into a world without light, it was called the Black Star. The only those who had Star Magic could fight it, but they were losing, then one with a connections to the stars themselves cast a very powerful sealing spell on it, and to make sure it was safe, he became the key. What makes this seal special is that since it connected to the key it gets a supply of Star Magic so it never weakens, and for someone to become a the key they have to have the connection to the stars so the power it gave would be redirected to the seal. Mavis is the only person who was their for the battle, so she decided to watch over the family that had this connections to help them when they needed it. I'm the current key for the seal." Everyone listen to what Sam said, they were shocked was a understatement. "So what would happen if Zeref got a hold of you and open the seal?" Master asked. "He would most likely absorb the Black Star into himself, if that happens very few will be able to stand against him." Sam answer. "What will happen to you if that happens." Romeo asked. "Unlocking the seal takes a lot of magical energy and be very painful to me, so their is a chance that I could die it Zeref gets a hold of me to unlock the seal." Everyone eyes went wide, "Then we won't let that happen, you are part of his family now, so we will protect you with our lives if need to." Master said with everyone else agreed "Well will train for as long as we can to get stronger to protect you." Erza said with determination. "Now do both your group plan on using all the time you get to train?" "Yes" both Sam and Erza said. "Very well, I getting small groups of people to stay to do missions to support the guild and be ready for war." Master said and dismiss them. After they all left and gave them some time he went out of his office. "Listen up brats, those who are going to train get ready, this war is to defeat Zeref and his army and also to protect those we care about." Everyone cheered. "Sam, when do you and Romeo plan on leaving?" Erza asked. "We going to leave tomorrow." "So are we." "Master one more thing." Sam said, "What is it my child." "We going to need everyone we can get, even if I don't like it we need him, find him." Master nod understanding who Sam is talking about. "Romeo you need to be ready this is going to be the hardest training you ever do." Romeo nodded "I going to be my turn to protect you." Sam smiled at Romeo.

After about a hour of planning with Erza and a few other, Natsu came over to us. "Sam and Romeo can I talk with you please." Natsu said. Both nodded and follow Natsu outside leaving everyone curious on what going to happen. "Let me just start with saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you Sam and thinking that you stole Romeo, and Romeo I'm sorry about hurting you I should have seen you were happy and been happy for you." Natsu finished. "It fine Natsu we forgive you." Sam said with Natsu shocked 'They will forgive me so easily, I guess I see why Romeo likes Sam so much he a great guy.' "Thank you." Natsu said. "Natsu I'm still your brother, I just have a bond with Sam like you do with Lucy, it almost impossible to separate you two." Romeo said giggling. "Yea your right, thanks again for forgiving me, and Sam I hope that in the future we can be brothers as well." and with that they went back inside with everyone surprise that they are unharmed.

The next day Sam and Romeo, and Team Natsu and outside the guild about to leave for their training. "I guess we will be see you guys in a little over a year." Sam said. "Wait your not taking the train?" Natsu asked confused. "No where we're going the train doesn't, it about a months walk so we get their train for a year and walk back." Sam said. "Already take care." Lucy said walking to the train station with everyone else. "See yea." Sam and Romeo said waving starting to walk. "So you ready for this?" Sam asked. "Of course." Romeo said.

Chapter End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a month of walking Sam and Romeo arrived at a forest. "So is this where we are going to train?" Romeo asked. "Yep this is the Forgotten Forest." Sam answered. "Never heard of it." Romeo said making Sam laugh. "Well it's called the Forgotten Forest for a reason, you see this forest is more dangerous then the Forbidden Forest and was part of Foire a long time ago. After many years the Magic Counsel decide to remove the forest from the border and erase all of it knowledge that it was once part of Foire, so that how it got it name." Sam said while walking into the forest and got to a clearing. "This is where we are going to set up camp, I'm going to put a barrier that will keep out anything that means us harm. This will be the only safe zone in the forest." Sam said and Romeo nodded. They set up camp and went into the forest to start training. "I'm going to teach you to use Lava Magic, one of the most powerful Fire Magic their is, also going to increase you magic energy supply, and also the fiscal strength and speed." Romeo nodded and the training begin.

Romeo quickly learn that in this forest you always have to keep on your toes, during his morning run he will get ambush by creatures that he had to fight alone, even some of the plants were trying to kill him, also Sam wasn't going easy on him anymore when the spar. So far only two weeks have went by, but Romeo knows he has gotten much stronger. Right now they were at camp eating dinner, and also meditating when Sam sense something behind them in the bushes, he sense that it meet no harm and was hungry, Sam got up and walk over their. "It ok you can come out, we'll not hurt you." Sam said, while Romeo look somewhat confused. Then a female exceed came out of the bushes. The exceed had black fur, but had a white star on her chest. "Can I have some food please?" She asked. "Sure." Sam said picking up the exceed and carried her to camp and sat it down and gave it some food. She quickly ate it, "So what your name, and what are you doing here." Sam asked. "My name is Star since I have a star on my chest, and I was hatched around here a few weeks ago." She answered. "You been stuck here all by yourself?" Romeo asked and she only nodded. "Well you can stay with us." Sam said and Star smiled. "So why are you two here anyway not many people know of this place." Star asked. Sam and Romeo told her the story and she nodded understanding. "Then I want to help." Star said. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yes." "Ok then I'll teach you Support Magic then, you will be able to heal and enchant others and I'll teach you a few other spells as well." Sam said and Star eyes lit up and Romeo laugh. "Well lets get to training." Sam said and Romeo and Star stand up and nodded.

A year has gone by now and Sam, Romeo, and Star were getting ready to head back to the guild. During the year of training Sam can turn the blade Starlight into any weapon he wants, also is faster and more powerful with more magical energy, Sam also grew a bit and his hair is longer, he now wears black shirt with stars on it with black pants. Romeo has greatly improve as well his fire is now blue since a blue flame is the hottest, he can use Lava Magic, he has also faster and stronger, with a more magical energy. Romeo as grew a bit and also has longer hair, he now wears a red shirt with a blue flame on it, and blue pants. Star learn all the support magic, she can also cast "Starlight Barrier", "Starlight Sphere" and "Starlight beam." to help protect others, she can easily carry Sam and Romeo while flying. During this time Sam told Romeo everything about his past, and Romeo told Sam about his and stories of stuff that happen in Fairy Tail. "Ready to go?" Sam asked "Of course, I can't wait to see how much the have improve." Romeo said. "Here wear this as well." Sam said handing Romeo a hooded cloak. "Why?" Romeo asked. "So we can give me them surprise." Sam said smirking, Romeo took it also smirking. Both of them were now wearing the cloak with the hood up and started walking with Star flying above them.

A month has went by and Sam and Romeo were close to Fairy Tail. Team Natsu has already gotten back a few hours ago and a party has started, so far everyone expect Sam and Romeo have gotten back from training. Sam, Romeo and Star were outside the guild about to enter. Romeo decided it would be fun to kick the doors open and they went flying across the guild, Star not wanting to be seen yet flew to the top of the guild. Everyone turned and saw two cloak people where the door should have been. "Who are you and what do you want?" Erza asked. Sam and Romeo both remove their cloaks, and everyone shouted "YOUR BACK!" and before they could move they were tackle to the ground by a blue hair mage. "I miss you two so much." Wendy said, Sam and Romeo look at each over and smiled "We missed you to Wendy." They both said. "So how did your training go." Erza asked while they were getting up. "Good we are both much stronger and we made a new friend that came with us." "Where?" Lucy asked while she and everyone looked around. "Star come down here." Sam said and the exceed came down from the ceiling. Everyone was wide eyed "Wait are you two dragon slayers now?" Natsu asked. "No, why do you think that?" Romeo said. "Exceed like to be with dragon slayers." Natsu said. "That not true, we are free to chose who we be around, most do like to be with dragon slayers, but not me." Star stated. "So how was your training you guys?" Sam asked. "Great I'm probably stronger then you now." Natsu said. "So me and Romeo against all of you guys again then?" Sam asked. "Sure." Gray said.

Everyone was outside waiting to see how much everyone has improve, Mavis even came to watch. "Begin." Master shouted. Natsu and Erza charged at Sam, while Gray and Wendy went after Romeo, Lucy summoned Leo, Capricorn, Taurus, and Scopio to help. Sam knock Natsu away while Erza continue to attack Sam in her flight armor. "Come forth Starlight." and the blade appeared in Sam hand. "Duel Swords." and Starlight spit into two blades and parry with Erza easily. Scorpio took the chance "Sand Buster" and shot it at Sam to his side, while Erza jump back out of the way. "Wind Shift" and Sam change the direction of the wind and force the Sand to head to Erza. "Regulus Impact" Loke shouted and it head toward Sam. Sam dodge it just in time to be face with Taurus with his axe going down on him. Sam spin around to dodge and hit Taurus to his side, sending flying into Natsu who was charging at Sam hoping to get him off guard. Taurus was force back into the Spirit World, while Loke, Capricorn, Natsu, and Erza charge at Sam hoping to over power him. Romeo was many dodge wind and ice coming from every direction. "Burning Sun" and a huge fireball that burn bright above him and Romeo threw it toward Gray. Wendy jump in front of Gray "Wind Barrier" and it stop the attack, but Wendy did get some burns from it. "Ice Make: Hail Storm" and sharp pieces of ice rain down on Romeo "Fire Barrier" and a shield of blue fire melted the ice before it could hit Romeo. "Fireball Barrage" and the barrier of fire shot fireballs at Gray and Wendy. Gray made a wall of ice, but it started to melt, while Wendy just dodge them. Sam was able to defeat the spirits, but Lucy summon a Phoenix, snake, dog, and tiger. Sam took advance of Lucy weaken state that last for only a second from the recoil of summoning so many spirits at once and knock her out. "Starlight Spheres" and many balls of light were summoned, "Dome Formation" and they had a Dome around Erza trapping her, "Explode" and they all exploded at once and she was knocked out. Both sides regroup ready to attack together. "Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon" "Ice Make: Ice Shards" "Roar of the Sky Dragon", and all attacks went flying toward Sam and Romeo. "Star Blast" "Lava Blast" and both attacks combined at they hit the other attack and a huge explosion was created in the cover of the smoke Sam created some Starlight Spheres and had them place behind Natsu, Gray, and Wendy and then had them explode knocking them all out. When the smoke clear Sam and Romeo were declare the winners.

After a few minutes everyone was inside, healed and awake, and enjoying the party. "Nicely done you two are stronger." Natsu said. "Yea you guys to, I'm actual a bit tired from our fight." Sam said. "So Sam where did you take Romeo to train?" Erza asked. "We trained at the Forgotten Forest." Sam said. "YOU DID WHAT?" Mavis shouted, which shock everyone, Sam gulped. "I told you to never go to the Forgotten Forest." Mavis shouted walking over to Sam with a threaten aura. "Well I go to run, bye." Sam said running out of the guild. "You get back here!" Mavis shouted running after Sam. Everyone was scared since they know the Mavis is very powerful. After a minute they felt a huge explosion, everyone run outside and jaws drop, they see Mavis and Sam attacking each other with powerful spells. "I think your going a little over board Auntie Mav." Sam said while running away from her. "Maybe your right." She said thinking it over, "Fairy Spear" and she shot a spear at Sam, who dodged it and kept trying to calm her down. After about a hour she finally calm down and decided to let Sam off the hook this time.

About a hour later Master called Sam's team and Team Natsu to his office. "So everyone was improve greatly by the looks of it." Everyone nodded, "Oh Sam I did what you asked and track him down, he agreed to meeting in a few days on the other side of Fiore where he is currently located." Master said. "So who is this person you are talking about anyway?" Natsu asked curiously. Master looked at Sam who eyes were covered with his hair. "The Great Elemental Sage." Sam said with a blank tone, but was tighten his fist when he said his name, but only Master and Romeo notice this. Team Natsu was shocked that the most powerful mage in all of Fiore agreed for a meet and were getting excited. "That so cool, when do we leave, I want to meet him." Natsu said excited, while Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy just nodded. "You leave tomorrow on a direct train that will take you three days, but we only got four rooms for you all, so most of you are going to share." Master said, while Natsu paled after the word train. "That won't be a issue Master we have all shared a bed with each other before." Erza said. "Very well then everyone get ready to leave tomorrow then." and everyone left.

Everyone meet at the train station, except for Star and Happy because Star wanted to get to know everyone better, and Happy wanted to get to know Star, and got on the train, everyone knew Natsu was going to get Motion Sickness so they decided just to leave him in one of the rooms. Also decided who was going to share with who, Sam and Romeo volunteer to share a room, Lucy and Wendy were going to share of room since they like sisters, Erza and Gray are going to share so Natsu can have a room to himself, and because no one wants to be near a sick Natsu. Sam, Romeo, Erza, and Lucy decided to pass the time playing chess, and Romeo still can't beat Sam, but can easily beat Erza and Lucy. Soon three days pass quickly for everyone except for Natsu who thought they were on the train for weeks. They had a few hours walk to get to the village where he was located.

On the way Team Natsu were talking about meeting The Great Elemental Sage, Sam was walking in the front trying to not think about him, until "If we get him to join us we can win easily, since he can protect everyone easily and defeat the enemy." Natsu said. Sam flashback to his village being destroyed, and started breathing heavily. "Shut up Natsu!" Sam shouted trying to calm down. Everyone stop and look at Sam trying to figure out what wrong, except for Romeo since he knew the story already and was not a fan of him. "What the problem Sam, just saying, it's true." Natsu said. "That man is not the man you think he his." Sam said and continue walking. Team Natsu looked at him confuse "Wait you know him?" Lucy asked, but Sam didn't answer. Romeo decided they had a right to know the story and walk over to him. "Yes he does and to tell the truth I don't think he that great, but I will tell you the story between him and Sam and let you decide for yourselves." All of them nodded "The Great Elemental Sage is Sam's father, but he doesn't deserve that title at all." Romeo said looking down with hate in his eyes. Everyone was shocked but stayed quiet. "Sam family was great until one day when Sam was five years old, a traveler merchant visited the village, she was nice and Sam loved to visit her since she had a lot of stuff that was cool. He went with Sam one day to see her for himself, and fell in love with her if you can call it that. On the day that she was leaving he went home..."

Flashback

_He enter his home and was greeted by a hug from Sam saying "Daddy your back!" His father just looked at him with disgust in his eyes and pushed Sam away like he was trash. Sam mother saw this and ran to Sam "What is wrong with you?" She said making sure Sam wasn't hurt. "I'm leaving and never coming back, I don't love either of you and I never did I just made a mistake." He said with venom in his voice and still looking at them with disgust in his eyes. Sam was about to cry "Why daddy, why?" he asked. "I never want to see you two ever again." With that he grab his stuff and left._

Flashback End

"Three years later Sam village was attacked and destroyed, and the only reason that Sam lived was because his mother use the last of her magic to teleport Sam away. But the worst of it with his father is that he promise to protect Sam and his mother with his life and when they needed him the most, he wasn't there." Romeo finished. Everyone was shocked and was angry at this so called legend and they all looked at Sam and saw a tears were going down his face at the memory. Romeo went to Sam side and lean into him while they walk and Sam wrap a arm around Romeo and look down on him and smiled.

After another hour they arrived at their location and were greet by the man himself, but the second he saw Lucy and Erza he went to them and started saying "Hey do you two want get a drink with and then go to my place later." Sam was enrage at this point and run and punch him in the face and he fell back. "Sorry I didn't know they were already taken." he said. "You really don't remember me, you sick piece of trash." Sam yelled angry. "That not a good thing to say to someone you want to help you, now say your sorry." "Your right I apologize to the trash since it better then you." "Do you have a problem with me or something, the only reason I agreed to his meeting is because Gildarts is a drinking buddy of mine." "Since you don't remember let me knock it into you. "Starlight Meteor Fist" and Sam punch him again and this time send him flying, Sam charge at him, while everyone was watching with a smirk, but were scared about getting hit. "Starlight Barrier" and the Great Elemental Sage was trap. "Not bad, where do I remember this?" Sam was now furious, and raise his hands and nine spell circles appeared in the sky, he look at them and was shocked. "Now take this 'Magic Blast'" and each fired down on him. When the smoke clear he was kneeing but other then that look fine. "I know who you are now, their only one person in the world that can do that." He said getting up walking to Sam. "You have gotten much stronger son." "Don't call me that you lost all right after what you did." Sam said furiously. "I know, so how is your mother anyway." Sam turned away "She and the rest of the village are gone, three years after you left we were attack by a dark guild and everyone was killed, the only reason I'm alive is because my mom use the last of her life force to cast a spell to send me to safety." Sam said crying now. The sage look down and everyone was shock that their was sadness their and also regret. Romeo saw that Sam was about to fall and quickly ran to him and caught him. Everyone ran and asked what wrong "Remember during the S-Class Exams, when loses control to rage and uses magic to does damage to him, so he just needs rest." Romeo said.

Everyone was waiting for Sam to wake up "So tell us, do you plan on helping us?" Erza asked. "Yes, my greatest regret was leaving my family, now I have a chance to fight for it. I want to be their for Sam this time, unlike when his village was attack." He said and everyone nodded. "You know you are going to have to earn his trust again, and it may take a long time." Romeo said. "Yes I know." "So was it your training that made Sam so strong?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject. "Nope, that would be his mothers training." "How strong was his mother?" Romeo asked. "As strong as me really." everyone was shocked. "But to be fair Sam is just as strong as him." pointing to Natsu. "The reason why he beats you is because of two factors, first Mavis and his mother made him smart and clever, and second because he uses his elemental power to enhance his abilities. For example he uses lightning to increase speed and earth to increase strength, so together it is a powerful combination." "So that how he so strong." Natsu said. "Yes it really the only thing that I gave him that has help him." he said looking down.

Sam woke up, and everyone decided to head back to the guild. Sam avoided his father not wanting to talk to him, but his father kept trying to talk to him. On the last day of the train Sam finally decided to talk to him. "So what do you want?" Sam said harshly. "I know somethings I did cannot be forgiven, but I do want to be a family again, leaving you was the worst mistake of my life." "How long did it take you to figure that out." "I won't lie, I figure it out about three years ago when I saw a child that look like you running happily with his parents. It made me miss what I had, and after reflecting on what I did, I knew I make a horrible mistake." "I'm sorry, but as of right now I cannot forgive you." Sam said with his father looking down with sad eyes. "But after this war if you are helpful, I may give you a chance to prove that you truly want to be a family again." Sam father eyes were watery with hope in them. Sam left him like that and saw Romeo standing not far with a smile on his face, "I know you heard every word, so don't try to deny it." Sam said. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, so come on tells go back to our room so I can kick your butt and chess." "Really now, I can beat you in my sleep, and I think I may even try." Both laughed and went to their room, but Romeo lost again.

The next day they arrived at the guild and when they enter they were surrounded by everyone wanting to meet The Great Elemental Sage, but after a minute Master shouted at all of them to leave him alone, and asked him to talk to him in his office. Star flew at Sam and Romeo yelling "I miss you two." and Sam caught Star and hugged her. "You could have come with us you know." "I know, I just wanted to get to know the others." Everyone else was questioning Team Natsu about how the got the Sage to join them, but they didn't answer. Sam, Romeo, and Star decided go have a seat at a table leaving Team Natsu with the group of people. After about ten minutes the Sage came out and joined Sam at the table trying to talk to his son, but Sam didn't want to interact with him. Everyone in the guild was watching jealously because they wanted to talk to him, but was shocked that Sam didn't talk to him at all, even tho he was talking to him.

Then Mavis showed up out of no where walking over to Sam and froze seeing his father their. She was angry and walk over to him and gave him a death glare and he shuttered. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly, which shocked everyone. "Hey Mavis it been a long time." "Don't talk to me like an old friend, because of you my best friend died, and Sam was alone in pain of the lose of his mother and village." The Sage look down and everyone except for Romeo, and Team Natsu were confused. "Sam do you know The Great Elemental Sage?" Mira asked. Sam sigh "Yes he my father." "WHAT!" everyone shouted. "Yes, but I don't think of him like a father." Sam said, everyone then got the hint that something happen between them. "So why are you here?" Mavis asked again. "I going to help in this war." "Fine, but if you do anything that hurts Sam, I will hurt you." she said and walk away.

Master jump up on to the railing, "Listen up everyone, we are moving to our headquarters in a months, yes you will be around the other guilds so be on your best behavior. Also the magic counsel knows about the war, but doesn't know about Zeref or the Black Star, so keep it secret." Everyone cheered and decided to get last minute training in before they move.


End file.
